My Little Greenleaf little Legolas
by Ithildaeforever
Summary: This is a collection of short stories about Legolas when he was younger. Cute little stories that give character to Legolas and his Ada, Thranduil *Note: I do not own The Lord of The Rings characters, they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien*
1. Intro

This is a collection of short stories about Legolas when he was younger. Cute little stories that give character to Legolas and his Ada, Thranduil

*Note: I do not own The Lord of The Rings characters, they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien*


	2. Dress Up

Early in the morning, Legolas woke up with a yawn. His little hands rubbed his face as he stretched. Swiftly, he jumped out of bed and went to his Ada's bed.

When he walked in, he saw that Thranduil was still sleeping. He crept quietly up to the bed and peeked over the edge (for he was barely tall enough to see on top of it). The warm, inviting blankets called to him as he carefully climbed onto the bed. he snuggled up next to his ada and closed his eyes.

At his son's entrance, Thranduil had woken up and he slowly wrapped his large arms around his precious son.

"Good morning, my little Greenleaf." he whispered.

Legolas turned his head towards his father, "Morning, Ada!" he smiled, "How did you sleep?"

"Very well. Thank you, Legolas, and how did you sleep?" Thranduil replied.

"Pretty good...no nightmares at all last night! I think they were scared away when sang to me last night." Legolas giggled.

"I am very happy to hear that, my son!" Thranduil readjusted so he was laying on his back. As soon as he did, Legolas climbed right on top of him! Then, he wriggled until he was comfortable, much to the dismay of Thranduil.

"Legolas! Stop squirming!" He protested. Thranduil tried to stop his son from wiggling but to no avail.

When Legolas settled down, he spoke, "Sorry, Ada. I won't do it anymore. I'm comfy now!" Then they both closed their eyes and rested.

Later, after they had gotten up and had eaten breakfast, Thranduil had gone off to attend to business and Legolas was left alone. He decided to go to his Ada's room to figure out what to do. He thought to himself, there is always fun stuff to play with in Ada's room!

He quickly skipped to Thranduil's room and entered, silently closing the door behind him. Legolas scanned the room searching for some mischief to get into.

Finally, he spied the closet. When he opened the closet doors, it revealed numerous large robes and clothes that were much too big for Legolas. On the top shelf of the closet, Legolas noticed Thranduil's crown and staff which he had forgotten to grab that morning. He brought a chair over to the closet and climbed on it, grabbing a robe and the crown. Then, after he had laid them on the floor, he went back on the chair and grabbed the staff.

Legolas buried himself in the large robe, placed the oversized crown on his tiny head, and tried to hold the staff in his small hands. He then pretended that he was the king and was giving the orders.

During this, Thranduil remembered that he left his crown and staff in his room. The king hurried to his room, and opened the door to a tiny, baggy, copy of himself! Legolas had Thranduil's crown and robes on, and was prancing around (very unsuccessful for he kept tripping) with the staff in his tiny hands!

"Legolas! What are you doing?" Thranduil bellowed. Legolas froze. "You know you are not supposed to come in here when I'm not with you! There are too many valuable things in here!"

"I'm sorry, Ada..." Legolas whispered. Thranduil walked over to his son. "Please forgive me! I promise I won't do it again!" Legolas shed his enormous cloak and ran into his father's arms as he burst into tears.

"Shh...I forgive you, my Greenleaf. It's okay." Thranduil rubbed Legolas's back until he stopped crying. "My little Greenleaf, I love you so much! Never forget that, ion nin!"

The tiny prince looked up at his Ada. "I love you too, Ada." he replied.


	3. The Thunderstorm

That evening, a storm arrived. Now, although it rarely became wet in the inner part of Mirkwood, for the leaves were so tightly packed above that no rain could reach the bottom, the thunder and lightning could still be heard and seen.

Thranduil had just tucked his son in bed when it started. He was reading in his chambers as Legolas slept. Bam! Lightning flashed and thunder began to roar, waking Legolas up from his slumber.

"Ada! Ada! Come quickly! Someone's trying to kill me! Please, Ada! Come quick! Legolas pleaded. Thranduil heard his son and dashed toward the room where his cowering little leaf lay. As he entered the room, he saw Legolas sitting up in bed with the covers over him, shaking uncontrollably.

Thranduil rushed over to the bed and began to comfort Legolas, "Legolas, it's okay. I'm here now, nothing can hurt you" Thranduil knew that no one was trying to kill Legolas, but that Legolas was just afraid of the strange noise. He always had a guard posted outside of the door.

"Ada, is that you?" Legolas asked as he peeked out from under the covers.

"Yes, it is me, ion nin. Please don't be scared, I am here." Legolas slowly pulled the covers off and climbed into Thranduil's arms. The king gently stood up with Legolas in his arms, and walked out the door and into the hallway.

"You may have the night off." he told the guard that was waiting outside.

"Thank you, my lord." he spoke as he then bowed and walked off. After the guard had gone, Thranduil continued his journey down the hall. When he reached his room, he carefully opened the door slowly, as not to wake Legolas who had fallen asleep, and walked in. the sky was still kept alight by the lightning, but it no longer bothered the young prince, for he was in his father's arms and Legolas always felt safe with his Ada.

Thranduil tucked Legolas in his own bed and resumed reading on the other side of the bed.

"Sleep well, my little leaf." he whispered, and then Thranduil blew out the candle that he was reading by, and laid down beside Legolas, pulling his tiny son into his warm embrace.


	4. Legolas's First Bow

***Two Years Later***

Today was Legolas's birthday. Right away, many preparations were made for a large party. Thranduil made sure that his son would have a wonderful birthday.

When Legolas woke up that morning, he was surprised to see a sign on the door that told him not to leave the room until sunrise (for he would almost always get up before the sun).

Legolas huffed in frustration and walked over to his closet. As he opened the closet, he grabbed a small green tunic that was his size, and put it on. Then, Legolas began to lump around the room sullenly. He was not in a good mood for he wanted to see his Ada on his birthday!

Finally, after what seemed like forever to Legolas, Thranduil opened his door.

"Good morning, my little leaf! Happy birthday!" Thranduil smiled at his son.

Legolas giggled and dashed across the room to his ada, "Morning, Ada!" Thranduil picked Legolas up in his arms and swiftly carried him out the door towards the dining room.

They entered the dining room and sat down on grand oaken chairs, to a table filled with treats! Pastries, fruit, salad, and many Elvish delicacies adorned the long table. Legolas squealed in delight and began filling his plate.

"Woah! Slow down, Legolas! If you aren't careful, you will have a stomach ache soon!" Thranduil scolded.

Legolas slowed down, "Sorry, Ada, I will try to slow down."

After breakfast, the king presented his son with a present. "Thank you, Ada!" Legolas exclaimed as he finished unwrapping the newly revealed bow! Wow! A real bow all for me! The little prince thought. Legolas quickly placed the small bow in his hands and grabbed an arrow which had come with. he started swinging it around pretending to shoot nasty Orcs, when he accidentally released the arrow and it flew straight into Thranduil's nose! Thankfully the arrow wasn't real, it had a suction cup tip so it was harmless. Nonetheless, Thranduil was not happy with the fact that he had a fake arrow stuck to his nose.

"Oops! Sorry, Ada! I didn't mean to do that..." Legolas apologized.

"Legolas..." Thranduil sighed, "I forgive you, just be more carful in the future, please."

Legolas smiled, "I will, I promise!" And with that, Thranduil's little leaf ran off with his bow to get into more mischief.


	5. A Picnic With Ada

After Legolas's birthday, Thranduil brought him hunting often. Legolas quickly mastered his small bow, and soon, received a larger, stronger one to hunt with.

One beautiful spring morning, Thranduil woke up to the sound of birds chirping. He inhaled deeply and climbed out of bed. The bright morning air filled his lungs as he smiled.

Today, Thranduil had planned a special picnic for him and Legolas. He knew of a very special spot to take his son.

The doors to Thranduil's chambers opened, and little Leggy rushed in. Bolting straight into his father, Legolas squealed in delight. Picking the little prince up, Thranduil spun him around and around. The jubilant elf giggled and screamed as he flew through the air.

Finally, the king set his son down and panted. "Phew...Legolas, you are getting too heavy for me to do that anymore." He joked. Elves never became heavy as they grew older, only wiser.

Legolas laughed, "I'm so excited, Ada! I just can't wait to go with you! The picnic is gonna be super awesome!"

"Yes, it will, my son. It will." Smiling, Thranduil started walking out the door and into the hall.

Scampering to catch up with his Ada, Legolas spoke, "When are we going Ada? Can we go now?" He begged, "Please?"

"Legolas, patience. We will leave as soon as I gather the food."

"Yes, Adar. But please, hurry!" and with that, Legolas scampered away to prepare for the journey.

Later, after all the preparations had been made, Legolas and Thranduil set off on their little adventure. When they arrived, Leggy looked around to see a beautiful meadow! It was a clear opening in the midst of the forest, with a serene river flowing through it.

Father and son unpacked the food and a small blanket to sit on, and Legolas scurried off to play in the river. Thranduil watched peacefully as he rested on the blanket. Everything was perfect. The air was warm, the grass was green, and the flowers were bright. Yet, Thranduil still seemed uneasy. Something was wrong. He could feel it. A stir in the air, or perhaps a smell. He couldn't be sure. Maybe he was just too tense. Relax. He told himself. It is time to enjoy yourself. Just have fun.

After they had eaten, and Legolas had gotten tired of splashing around in the water, Thranduil began to pick up the rest of the food. Suddenly, three orcs burst out of the trees and approached the two elves. Thranduil swiftly pulled out his bow from behind his back, and shot an Orc in the head. He reached for another arrow only to discover, that there were no more!

"Legolas! Where are my arrows?" He shouted.

"I...I...accidentally used them for target practice back home. Sorry, Ada!" Legolas said while staring at the incoming orcs.

Thranduil huffed in frustration and pulled out his blade. "Legolas! Go over to that tree and climb up it. Stay there until I come get you! Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ada..." Legolas answered, quickly obeying his father. The king began charging the orcs and fighting them. He managed to swipe his blade down one orcs arm and thinking that it would bleed out, he focused his attention to the other Orc. This foul creature was much stronger than his other comrades and would be much harder to defeat. Thranduil thought.

At last, he sliced the orcs arm off, and then followed it by cutting off its head also. The Orc was dead. Thranduil turned around to go get Legolas, but as he turned around, what stared him in the face made him want to scream. It was the Orc that he had sliced its arm! But he wasn't alone, while Thranduil had been busy fighting the leader Orc, he had snuck up to the tree Legolas was hiding in and had grabbed him. There, holding A scared elfling by the throat with a knife, was Thranduil's biggest mistake.

"Put the blade down." The Orc grinned. Thranduil dropped his sword as he fumed inside. How could he have made such a sloppy mistake? He thought to himself angrily.

"What do you want?" The furious king asked.

"I want to see you suffer, O great king!" He mocked, "You have killed many of my kind, and now I shall kill what is most precious to you."

Thranduil, normally very brave and bold, was brought low at this sentence, "Please...I...I...I'll do anything. Please...I beg of you. Kill me instead. My son does not deserve to die." He whimpered.

The Orc grinned, "No...I think I would rather see you suffer." His putrid teeth barred in a wicked smile. He pulled the knife tighter against Legolas's neck. Legolas whimpered as a small trail of blood slowly started seeping down his neck. "Say goodbye to your son, king Thranduil."

Just as the Orc started to slice the blade across the prince's neck, an arrow suddenly sprouted from his forehead. Toppling over, the blade fell from the dead orc's hands and into the grass. Swiftly, a dozen elves burst from the tree line and entered the clearing. Thranduil rushed over to his son who had also fallen to the ground.

"Legolas! Are you all right? Please, ion nin, speak to me!" Thranduil begged.

Legolas groaned and slowly opened his eyes, "Ada?"

Thranduil sighed with relief. He gently picked up his son and kissed his small head. The elves surrounded their king and prince as they safely escorted them back to the palace.

Legolas recovered quickly, and soon he was back to normal. All though, he never forgot what the Orc had said. And because of that, he grew to have a deadly, but guarded anger against all orcs.


	6. A Bedtime Story

"Legolas! Where are you? It's your bedtime! Legolas! Come here this instant!" Thranduil paused, "It is your bedtime and you better come here right now, or I will take your bow and you will not be able to use it for a while! Legolas? Are you the..."

Just then, Legolas bolted out of the door and came sprinting towards his Ada, "I'm here, Ada! Please please please don't take away my bow! I promise I'll be good! Please?" Thranduil grinned. His ploy had worked to get Legolas out of his hiding spot!

"All right, ion nin. But please, go get into your pajamas and climb into bed. It is way past your bedtime!"

"I will, Ada, if...you read me a bedtime story!" Legolas grinned mischievously. Before Thranduil could grab his son, the little elf darted into his room. Thranduil ran after him into the little elf's bedroom. When he entered, Legolas was already in his pajamas"

"Thank you, Legolas. Now please, climb into bed...and I will tell you a story." Thranduil sighed. Little Leggy grinned and jumped into bed quickly burrowing into the silky sheets and blankets. The regal king walked over to his son's bed and rested on the edge. "What story would you like to hear, ion nin?"

"Um...well...maybe a story where I kills hundreds of bad stinky orcses!"

"All right, Legolas, just please...be quiet and sit still so that I can tell the whole story with no interruptions."

"Yes, Ada. I will, Ada!" Legolas snuggled up next to his father as Thranduil settled in.

"Okay, here we go. Now, one upon a time, there lived a super strong elfing. And his name was Legolas the awesome." Legolas giggled at what his Ada said. Thranduil smiled, "One day, he went out into the big forest to hunt some puny orcs. Legolas the awesome searched and searched for orcs until finally, he found some! He pulled out his sword and began slashing them one after the other. Slashing one, slicing another, and killing them all! When he finished, he returned to the palace victorious for protecting Mirkwood. Then, they all had a great feast and lived happily ever after. The end. Oh boy, i'm tired." Thranduil laid back on Legolas's bed and closed his eyes. After a moment, he began snoring.

Legolas, still wide awake, looked at his Ada. Then grinning sneakily, he climbed out of bed and ran out of his room to cause trouble.


	7. Untouched Books

"Ada! Ada! Come here! Come look at this! Ada? Come over here! Please?" Legolas said excitedly.

Thranduil sighed, "What is it, my son?"

"Just come here! I have to show you!"

"Oh, all right." Slowly Thranduil started walking towards his son. They were out in the palace garden sitting and exploring. When they had arrived, right away Legolas had bolted off to explore. Thranduil had sat down on a cool stone bench to read, and grinned when he looked at the pile of books beside him on the bench. The books that his son had brought to read.

When Thranduil finally found his son, Legolas pointed, "Look, Ada! There's a cocoon! It's about to hatch a butterfly!" Sure enough, about a foot away from Legolas, was an iridescent cocoon. It sparkled with dew as a small, delicate creature slowly broke out of it.

"Legolas...did you disturb my reading all for a little butterfly? I was trying to read!" Thranduil complained.

Legolas grinned, "Oops! Sorry, Ada!"

Thranduil shook his head and began walking back to his seat as Legolas continued to watch the butterfly.

Once Thranduil had arrived back at the bench, he picked up his book once more, and began reading. His scanned the pages as his mind understood the words. Involved in his book, the time flew by, and before long, the sun was high over the sky. It was midday. They had been at the garden for at least five hours!

Thranduil closed the book and placed it beside him on the bench. Realizing how late it had become, and that he was extremely hungry, he set off to find Legolas.

"Legolas! Where are you?" Thranduil roamed the exquisite gardens in search of his son. "Legolas? It is time to go back to the palace!"

Quickly becoming frustrated, Thranduil tried a different tactic that had worked last night, "Legolas! If you don't come here this instant, I will never let you have another toy!" Thranduil stopped to listen for his son. All was quiet in the garden except for an occasional rustle of the wind through the trees. Thranduil gave up on threatening his son and continued to search.

After he had looked all around the garden, he had a thought. What if Legolas wasn't hiding at eye level? Changing his direction, the intelligent king began looking up right into the trees!

Sure enough, after a moment of scanning the tall branches, Thranduil spotted his little leaf.

"There you are, Legolas!" He walked up to the tree and gracefully began climbing up it. When he reached the top, to his surprise, Legolas was laying among the branches, reading! He had been so immersed in his book, that he had not heard his father calling him! Well, perhaps he was a tad bit ignoring his Ada, but it was just so much fun!

Legolas looked up from his book, "oh hi, Ada!"

Thranduil's jaw dropped, "Legolas...you...you...are reading!" For so long, Thranduil had tried and tried to get Legolas interested in books, and now he was! Slowly, Thranduil smiled, "My son, I am so happy that you are reading! Why this sudden interest in books? What is it that you are reading?"

"It is a book about the different races of middle earth, Ada! It's so cool! Did you know that there is a race called dwarves? They are really short and stay under ground a lot! Also, there is a race called men and the book says they are really foolish! It is such an interesting book!" Legolas spoke excitedly.

Thranduil smiled. Then, he settled in beside Legolas amidst the branches.

"Ada, would you read more of this to me?" Legolas asked.

"Of course, ion nin!" Then, Legolas turned the book to a new page and Thranduil began reading.

He read and read till the sun had set, and then they climbed down from the tree. Slowly Thranduil walked back to the palace with a small, sleeping elfing in his arms.


	8. A Flower for Ada

Legolas pranced into the dining room cheerfully. It was the next morning and he was in a good mood. He skipped around the long table until reaching his destination. A chair beside his ada.

"Good morning, Ada!" Legolas smiled his lopsided grin. He grunted as he struggled to climb into the large chair.

Gently, Thranduil reached down towards his son and boosted him into the chair. "Good morning, my son." He smiled at his little elfling.

Instantly, after getting situated, Legolas started reaching for the trays of food. His chubby little hands piled food onto his plate in a never ending flow.

"Legolas! Slow down! How many times must I tell you that?" Thranduil laughed inside. He doubted that his son would ever be able to slow down.

"Okay, Ada! I will! Um...Ada...would it maybe be okay if we went to the garden again today? Please?" Legolas blurted.

Sighing, Thranduil answered, "Legolas...I would love to go to the garden again with you, but I can't. I have a lot of work that I must do. I'm sorry, but not today."

"Well...okay...then...maybe could...I go by myself, Ada?" The elfling said between small sobs as he began to cry.

"You may go to the garden if a guard goes with you."

"Ada..." Legolas whined, "please don't make me take a guard with...I don't want a stinky guard to come, I want you!"

"Legolas..." Thranduil said in his commanding voice that said the matter was closed, "you are taking a guard with you, or you are not going. Is that understood?"

Legolas huffed, "Fine."

"What?"

"Yes, Ada." Legolas answered grumpily.

Later, after breakfast, Legolas scampered away to get ready to go outside. After a guard arrived to take him to the garden, he hurried through the halls.

"Hurry, Melhonin!" Legolas pulled his hand to go faster.

"All right, young prince." Melhonin answered while smiling.

When they arrived at the garden, Legolas let go of the guard's hand and scampered away. He ran through the garden observing everything as Melhonin tried to keep up.

Finally, Legolas slowed down to look at some roses. He noticed a small white patch amidst the roses and bent down to look at them. Slowly parting the roses, he saw a patch of beautiful, fuzzy flowers. They looked like small fuzz balls with small green stems. Besides the white ones, there were also yellow ones! These were not nearly as pretty, thought Legolas, so he ignored them.

Gently, he picked one of the white flowers (really a weed known as a dandelion) and stood up. But as soon as he stood, the wind blew all of the petals off! Melhonin watched with a grin as Legolas picked one of the flowers again and again, attempting to stand up without letting the petals fall off.

After about five minutes, and a whole bunch of flowers, Legolas finally managed to keep the petals on a dandelion by covering the petals with his hand.

"My prince, what, may I ask, are you going to do with that flower?" Melhonin questioned.

Legolas looked up at Melhonin, "I am gonna give it to my ada!" Then, he began walking off back to the palace. Melhonin followed as he grinned at the little elfling.

When they arrived back at the palace, Legolas went straight to the throne room. The guards, seeing their prince coming, opened the doors for him. He entered the grand room and kept walking to his father, now holding the flower behind his back.

Thranduil looked up at his son from talking to some elves, and seemed surprised, "Legolas! What are you doing here?" He tilted his head in questioning.

"Hi, Ada. I have a surprise for you." Legolas shyly looked at his ada.

Thranduil thought for a moment, and then looked back at the elves he was speaking with. Quickly he waved them away, "We will resume later."

After they had left, he motioned for his son to come forward. Legolas walked up to his ada. Then, he held out the dandelion that had miraculously survived through everything, and handed it to Thranduil.

Thranduil looked at the flower and back at his son. Then, he smiled. He pulled Legolas onto his lap and hugged him!

"Thank you, Legolas!" Thranduil didn't care that it was a weed, but he thought how blessed he was to have such a wonderful son like Legolas.

And in that moment, he knew that when Legolas grew up, he would be a great king.

Thranduil had no doubt about that.


	9. The Birth of Flowers

Today was a busy day. Elves bustled in and out of the dining room, preparing a grand feast. Today was a special day known as Nost-na-Lothien or Birth of Flowers. It was the month of Lótessë (May) and the holiday was created to celebrate the end of winter and the beginning of spring, when the snow has melted, and the flowers spring forth filling the earth with color once again.

Thranduil sat on his throne lazily as elves hurried in and out receiving orders, and obeying them.

All was going perfectly, until a loud crash was heard from the kitchen! Suddenly, bursting into the throne room, covered in food, ran Legolas! He bolted up to his Ada and climbed into his lap. Thranduil raised his eyebrows. He lifted his fingers gracefully observing the food pieces now stuck to him also. He was about to ask Legolas why he had run in here covered in food, when the chef also ran into the throne room! He stopped when he saw Legolas in the king's arms, and bent over panting.

Thranduil stood up, gently placing Legolas on the ground beside him. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded, "Why is my son covered in food? And why are you chasing him?"

The chef bowed towards the king and answered, "My lord, I was preparing the food for the feast, when the young prince ran into the kitchen. He tried to grab a roll when he tripped on a patch of flour and slid straight into the kitchen table spilling food all over the floor! Then, he ran out the door and I ran after him, your majesty." she finished.

Thranduil looked at his son, then at the chef. After a moment of thinking, he spoke, "I see...well...you are excused Lariana." he told the chef, "Please ask some other elves to help you clean up the mess." Lariana bowed again and walked out.

Then, the king turned to his son. "Legolas...do you know what I am going to say?"

Legolas looked down, "Yes, Ada. That I am irresponsible and naughty." He started to sniffle knowing what was to come. He knew that his Ada would probably not let him go to the party now, because of what he did.

"Normally, I would say that your punishment would be that you must miss out on the party, but since it only comes once a year," Legolas held his breath. Thranduil continued, "you may go to the party. Still..."

Legolas cut in, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Ada!"

"Legolas! I am not done!"

"Oops. Sorry." Legolas quieted down.

"But, you must help chef Lariana clean up the kitchen and you may not go to the garden for a week. Understood?"

"Yes, Ada" the little prince answered. Thranduil dismissed his son and Legolas quickly scurried away before Thranduil could change his mind.

Later, once the party had started, Thranduil gave a speech. He spoke about many things including, the weather, the war, and the land. He was a king totally in control.

Legolas sat beside him, picking at his food. He was full and wanted to go and play, but couldn't until the party was done.

"Legolas!" Thranduil whispered, "Stop playing with your food and just eat it!"

Legolas looked up, "But I'm full, Ada. Can I please get down and play?"

"Not yet, ion nin. In a little bit." Thranduil rubbed his son's hair and then turned away and started talking with some elves.

"Are you bored?" A voice asked.

Legolas looked around. Finally, his eyes rested on a young elf girl. She wore a green tunic, and had the most beautiful red hair he had ever seen. "What?" He asked.

"I said, are you bored." She repeated.

"Oh. Ya. A little bit." Legolas looked down.

"I'm Tauriel."

"Uh? Oh, Hi. I'm Legolas." Legolas turned back to her. Maybe this wouldn't be such a boring evening after all. He thought.

"Aren't you the prince?" She asked.

"Yup. That's me."

"Wow! It must be so cool to be royal! My Ada's just a guard. But he's really good! He taught me how to shoot a bow!" She started.

"It's not that fun. I can't really ever do things with my Ada, he always busy. But that's so awesome that you can shoot a bow! I just got one for my birthday a few months ago!" Legolas continued.

They chatted and chatted till at last, the feast was done. Once they had said their goodbyes, Legolas thought to himself. Maybe I won't be so lonely anymore. Maybe I could have a friend now!

He climbed into bed that night hopeful and happy. Snuggling under his covers, Legolas closed his eyes and instantly, fell asleep.


	10. A Mean Rock

The next evening, after Legolas and Thranduil had eaten dinner, they both stood up to go about their business. One to his king's duties, and the other to his toys.

Legolas ran through the palace trying to find the guard, Melhonin. Earlier, when he had seen that Legolas was safe in his father's arms, he had left to go about his regular duties and Legolas had not seen him since.

Coming to the entrance of the palace, Legolas spotted Melhonin guarding the door.

"Melhonin! Melhonin! I'm done eating dinner! Will you take me outside again? Please?" Legolas begged. He clasped his hands together and looked up at Melhonin with his large, cute eyes.

Melhonin sighed, facing defeat, "All right, young prince. We can go, but only if the king permits it."

"Oh he did, I already asked him and he said, 'a ha' and nodded his head or something like that," Legolas grinned.

The tall guard thought for a moment, "Well, okay." He said. Then, they headed off together, to the gardens.

Reaching their destination, Legolas ran to his favorite spot. A patch of grass surrounded by lilac bushes. Melhonin went with him and squeezed into the small clearing. Then, they sat down. Melhonin rested his weapons on the ground and huffed. Breathing in the beautiful scent of lilacs.

Legolas piped up, "It's so peaceful here. Don't you think, Melhonin?" Melhonin nodded still gazing at his surroundings.

Legolas stood up. "I'm gonna go get some acorns for us to play with. Okay?"

"Okay, My prince. Be quick." Legolas pranced off to collect the tiny seeds forth their entertainment.

Suddenly, a cry reached Melhonin's ears. It was Legolas! He stood up quickly and ran to find the prince.

Finally, he came upon Legolas lying on the ground clutching his knee.

"My prince! Are you all right? What happened?" He questioned bending down beside Legolas.

Legolas was sobbing, "I...I...was running...and I fell and hit my knee on a mean rock! And now it's bleeding!" He continued crying. Melhonin looked at the wound. It was indeed, bleeding. It looked to be very deep. Legolas needed treatment right away. Melhonin swiftly picked up the elfling and began to carry him back to the palace.

When they got back to the palace, Melhonin rushed to the throne room. The guards opened the door as he walked in, still holding the crying prince. Instantly, all eyes fell on him and his package.

Thranduil looked up and his eyes widened. Right away, he dismissed everyone and rushed down from his throne. He picked up his son from Melhonin's arms and sat on the floor cradling Legolas in his arms.

"Legolas, my son. Are you okay? What happened?" He questioned. Legolas just continued to cry. Thranduil looked up at Melhonin. "What happened, Melhonin?"

Melhonin bowed, "My lord, the prince came to me earlier and asked me to go to the garden with him. I consented and brought him there. We were sitting in his fort when he decided to go collect some acorns. I told him to go quickly and I stayed behind to wait. I then, hearing him cry out, rushed to him. When I got to there, I saw the prince lying on the ground clutching his knee. He told me he was running and had tripped on a rock and fell. I then proceeded to pick him up and I rushed him here."

Thranduil considered what he said, "Melhonin, why did you take my son outside?"

"My lord, he told me that you said he could go out."

"And you just believed him? He is only an elfling!" Thranduil began to get angry.

"I...I..." Melhonin stammered, "I did. But I can see now that I was mistaken. I'm sorry, my king."

Thranduil stood up laying Legolas on his robe, extremely angry now, "Sorry? Sorry?! Are you serious? My son is in pain because of your foolishness!" He turned back to Legolas.

Just then, several elf healers rushed in and took Legolas out. Thranduil returned to his throne, barely containing his rage. "I would banish you, Melhonin, but my son likes you. And he would be heartbroken if you left. Instead, for our insolence, I must figure out a different punishment."

Melhonin trembled slightly. The elven king was known for having a bad temper, and he did not want to be on the other end of it.

"I have decided your punishment, Melhonin." the king said after a moment. "I shall keep you on as my guard, but for your punishment, you shall be whipped." Right away, two guards, obeying the king's command, walked up to Melhonin and took hold of his arms. He did not struggle. Another guard took off his top armor and shirt. Then, he took out a whip. The guard, sadly, brought the whip down upon Melhonin's back over and over again. Each time, striking deeper and deeper, ripping into his skin. Melhonin grimaced as he struggled to not scream. He had resolved to not show his fear. He would be brave and take it like a true warrior, even if he did not deserve it.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Thranduil commanded the guard to stop. The ones holding Melhonin, gently laid him down. Then, they returned to their posts. Melhonin turned over on his back slowly an looked up at the king.

Thranduil stepped down from his throne and strode over to Melhonin. " You may go now, Melhonin." Instantly, the guards who had held him for his punishment, walked up to him and slowly dragged him to the medical area.

Later, the king went to his son's room. He slowly entered and looked around. Lying on the bed, asleep, rested Legolas. When he walked in, Legolas opened his eyes.

"Hey, Ada!" He said cheerfully.

"Hello, Legolas. How are you feeling, ion nin?"

"Pretty good. But my knee hurts kinda bad. That rock was so mean. I never hurt him! Why would he do that to me?" Legolas said innocently.

Thranduil smiled, laughing inside, "It was certainly a very mean rock. I will have to give it a talk later to tell it not to be so mean." Hearing those words, Legolas closed his eyes again and fell asleep. Thranduil sat down on a chair beside the bed, and rested. It had been a long day.


	11. Play Date

The next couple of weeks were uneventful for Legolas. He stayed in bed for a week before Thranduil allowed him to go play, but he was still not allowed outside. The elves treated his wound quickly and it healed leaving no mark.

He would roam the halls everyday after breakfast trying to find something to do. Thranduil told him that he could no longer see Melhonin. At first, Legolas cried and begged. He argued that it wasn't Melhonin's fault at all, but his Ada just ignored him. Several times, Legolas went looking for Melhonin to play, but never found him. He later found out from other guards that Melhonin had been transferred to the lower gates. When Legolas had asked the guards to take him to Melhonin, they had sadly refused, informing him that they couldn't, by orders of the king. Legolas was disappointed, but he understood that they couldn't disobey the king.

One day, while Legolas was roaming the halls again, a friendly guard approached him.

"My prince, the king has requested to speak with you in the throne room now." The guard bowed.

Legolas was surprised. His Ada had not talked to him, accept for at meals, since he was hurt. "Okay. Thanks..." he answered slowly. The guard went back to his post as the little prince turned around and began heading towards the throne room.

When he arrived, the doors were opened for him, and he walked in. Thranduil looked up to see the visiter.

"Ah, Legolas! I'm glad you're here! I have a surprise for you! Please come over here." Thranduil beckoned with his hand. Legolas looked around. The throne room was empty accept for two guards by the door, and one standing by his Ada. That's strange! Legolas thought. Normally Ada doesn't have guards stand near his throne.

Legolas hurried over to his Ada. "Yes, Ada? What do you need?" He questioned.

"Like I said, I have a surprise for you! I have noticed that lately you have been wandering the halls, not knowing what to do. Well, I have something for you to do...there is someone that I would like you to play with." Thranduil pointed at the guard standing near him. Suddenly, a small elfling with red hair appeared behind his legs! It was Tauriel!

"Legolas, this is..." Thranduil started.

"Tauriel!" Legolas interrupted, "It's you! I can't believe you're here!"

Thranduil's jaw dropped. "You...you know her?" He questioned.

"Uh...ya. We met at the Birth of Flowers festival, Ada." Legolas continued looking at Tauriel. Both Thranduil and Tauriel's father stared at their children. Tauriel smiled mischievously at Legolas, and Legolas stared at Tauriel in bewilderment.

"Well, then...by all means, go play, you two!" Thranduil shooed the elflings away playfully. Tauriel bowed cutely to Thranduil, and then skipped out of the room with Legolas.

They walked silently down the halls for a couple of minutes, before Legolas spoke, "So...what do you wanna play?"

Tauriel stopped walking and turned to Legolas, "Well...maybe we could play hide and seek!" She said excitedly, "If you want to, that is."

"Sure! Who should be it? Me or you?" Legolas pointed to himself then back to Tauriel.

"I'll be it! I'm gonna count to one-hundred, okay?"

"Okay, and make sure to close our eyes! No looking!"

Tauriel closed her eyes, "Fine. I won't peek."

As soon as she started counting, Legolas bolted away to hide. He ran through room after room, searching for the perfect hiding spot. Tauriel's voice echoed through the halls until he was too far away to hear it unless he listened closely.

"10...11...12...13...14...15...16...17...18...19...20...21..."

Legolas continued racing through the halls. Finally, he came to a stop at the kitchen. He ducked inside. Dodging elves bustling in and out of the room, he raced to the perfect hiding spot. The pantry. It was located in the corner of the kitchen, and on the outside, this cabinet looked too small to be able to fit someone inside. But within, Legolas had plenty of room to stretch out. Crawling inside, he pulled the door shut quickly. Faintly, he heard Tauriel.

"91...92...93...94...95...96...97...98...99...100! Here I come!"

Tauriel opened her eyes and began looking around. She peeked in every room, looked under every bed, and pulled out every drawer. Finally, she stopped. "Legolas! Give me a hint! I need a hint!" She shouted, "Common, Legolas!"

Silence.

"Fine!" She shouted knowing that she would have to give up for him to come out, "I give up!" She had searched every room, and Legolas was no where to be found.

A minute later, Legolas appeared in the hallway, "I win." he grinned.

"Where were you?! I looked all over for you! Where did you hide?" Tauriel placed her hands on her hips.

Legolas laughed, "I was in the kitchen!"

"The kitchen? I looked in there!"

"Did you look in the pantry in the corner of the kitchen?" Legolas walked up to her.

Tauriel blushed, "Uh...no. It looked too small for you to hide in it!"

"Well it wasn't! Cause that's where I hid!"

"That's not fair!" Tauriel pouted, "You already know all the good hiding spots in the palace, and I don't!"

"Look, how about I make it fair, okay?" Legolas offered.

"I'm listening."

"I'll be it this time." he said.

"Hey! That's still cheating cause you know where to look better! Instead, we should go outside and play hide an seek! What do ya say? Wanna go outside?" Tauriel asked Legolas.

Legolas frowned, "I would really like to play outside, but I can't."

"Why not?" Tauriel questioned.

"My Ada won't let me."

"But you're the prince! Can't you do anything you want to? Why did he say you couldn't?" she demanded.

Legolas sighed, "I disobeyed him, and because of that I got hurt. So now, I can't go outside until my punishment is over."

"Oh. That stinks." Tauriel looked down, embarrassed. Legolas nodded. They stood there in silence for a moment, before Tauriel spoke, "I...guess you can be it then."

"Are you sure?" Legolas asked, "We don't have to play if you don't wanna."

"Yep! I'm sure! Start counting! I'm gonna go hide!" As soon as she said that, Tauriel turned around and ran off. Legolas instantly closed his eyes, and started counting.

When he reached one-hundred, he stopped. "Ready or not, here I come!" He began by looking in the bedrooms, for there where lots of good hiding spots there, he supposed. Then, he went to the dining hall. He peeked under the long table until he was satisfied that Tauriel wasn't there. Next, he entered the kitchen. Opening every cabinet, he was surprised to find that she wasn't in there either! Finally, he ran through the halls, just peeking his head in every room, until, he gave up. Tauriel wasn't anywhere! He had looked everywhere and still couldn't find her! Legolas was determined not to give up, but had no idea where to look. Then, he had an idea. A few years ago, a cat had snuck into the palace. He had found it on the support beams above his head! Maybe that was where she was hiding! He thought. Legolas began looking up as he ran through the halls. He strained his neck to see every dark spot and unusual area in the ceiling.

At last, he was rewarded with a small green blob on the support beams, right above a bookshelf!

"I found you!" He shouted up to green blob. "Come on down, Tauriel! I win!" Legolas smiled. The green blob moved to reveal beautiful red hair as Tauriel climbed down. She landed on her feet with a thud.

Tauriel smiled, "Good job! I didn't think anyone would find me there! How did you do it?"

Legolas giggled, "I remembered that a cat had gone up there a few years ago, so I thought maybe you would have done that too!"

"Wow! Foiled by a cat! I never thought that was gonna happen!" Tauriel stretched, "Man! It was cramped up there while trying to hide my hair and not fall off!" Legolas laughed.

Suddenly, a guard interrupted their cute conversation. "My prince," he bowed to Legolas, "the king would like to see you again."

"Okay! Thanks!" Legolas said. He turned to Tauriel, "Tauriel, we need to go to the throne room now. My Ada wants to see me." Tauriel silently nodded, amazed at the formalities the guard used towards Legolas, and they headed off to the throne room.

They entered the room Legolas first, skipping in, while Tauriel followed close behind. Tauriel's father was talking to Thranduil when they came in. Legolas and Tauriel skipped up to them and stopped.

"Hey, Ada! We're here! What do you need?" Legolas looked at his father.

Thranduil turned to his son, "Legolas! Did you have a fun time with Tauriel?"

"Ya! It was super awesome fun! We played hide and seek and she couldn't find me!" Legolas explained excitedly.

Thranduil smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. But it is time for Tauriel to go home, so you must say your goodbye."

"But...but she just got here!" Legolas complained.

"Legolas, she has been here for four hours. Now stop complaining! It is late and she must go with her father now. So say goodbye." Thranduil instructed.

Legolas looked down, "Yes, Ada." Then, he walked over to where Tauriel was standing. "Goodbye. Thanks for playing with me."

"Your welcome! It was really fun. Thank you for playing with me too!" Tauriel grinned. Suddenly, she reached up and quickly kissed Legolas on the cheek! Instantly, Legolas turned a deep crimson color. Thranduil and Tauriel's father laughed. Legolas blushed even deeper. Finally, Tauriel's father bowed to the king, beckoned to Tauriel, and then walked out of the room with Tauriel right behind.

When the doors were closed, Legolas spoke quietly, "Thank you, Ada, for letting her come. It was really fun."

"You're welcome, ion nin." Thranduil smiled."


	12. The Tutor

Unfortunately, the next week, Legolas had no time for playing with Tauriel. His father, Thranduil, decided to bring in an elvish tutor, so Legolas was not allowed play time for the whole week. At first, he grumbled and whined to his Ada, but Thranduil wouldn't change his mind.

"Ada! Please! Just for one day! Please, please, please?" Legolas whined.

"Legolas..." Thranduil started, "stop fussing. If you keep whining, I won't let you play with Tauriel for a month!" Instantly, Legolas' mouth snapped shut. Thranduil sighed, "Thank you. That's much better. Now off you go. The tutor is waiting."

"Yes, Ada." Legolas scampered away to the library. He walked in quickly, and closed the door.

The tutor looked up from a book, "Ah! My prince, you're here. Are you ready to begin your lesson?"

"Ya...I guess so."

"Well, then go ahead and sit down." The tutor pointed to a chair next to him at a table.

When they were both seated, the lesson began, "Prince Legolas, I would like to give you a quiz on different races of Middle Earth today, all right?"

Legolas groaned, "Okay..."

The tutor, ignoring Legolas' attitude, began giving the questions, "First question, what race prefers "holes" in the ground for homes rather than buildings?"

"Um...let me think.." Legolas tapped his forehead in concentration. "Is it Orcs?"

"Not quite. Guess again."

"Hm...is it Hobbits?"

"Yes! You are correct! Excellent. Now, on to the next question," the tutor looked down at his book, "Ah, yes. What race consists of arrogant, stubborn, greedy, self-"

Legolas cut in, "Dwarves! Stinky dwarves!"

The tutor laughed, "Yes, prince Legolas! Very good! I see your Ada has taught you well. Okay, on to the next question, what race live short lives, can be very foolish, but can also accomplish great things?"

"That...would be the race of men?"

"Correct again! Very good indeed! I think that will be all for the quiz. You have passed with flying colors!" the tutor smiled at Legolas.

"Yay!" the little prince squealed.

"Now, on to the next subject. How about reading? What have you read lately?"

"Um...I read a book about dragons, and I also read a book about the races of Middle Earth." Legolas readjusted in his seat.

"Wonderful! I'm glad to hear that you are reading. Here," the tutor handed Legolas a book, "begin reading this, please."

Taking the book from his hands, Legolas opened up the book, "Middle Earth Legends." he read, "Chapter one. There are many m-m-yths"

"That's myths." the tutor encouraged.

"Okay...myths. There are many myths in Middle Earth. Some of them incl-ude, Balrogs, The Ring of Power, and Mythril." Legolas continued.

He read for a while, and at last, his lesson was done. As soon as the tutor dismissed him, the energetic elfling hopped out if his chair. He hurried out the door after thanking the tutor politely. The tutor smiled to himself as he watched the little prince go. He saw many things in Legolas, one of them being, a great king.


	13. Sopping Wet

Today was Saturday. Legolas was overjoyed when his Ada told him that the tutor wasn't coming today. He hopped around squealing with delight until a stern glare from Thranduil put a stop to it. Although, after a moment, father and son both burst into laughter. It was a rare occasion that Thranduil, king of Mirkwood laughed, for he had seen much death and sorrow in his years.

When they stopped laughing, Thranduil spoke, "Legolas, I have a special day planned for you because of how well you did this week with the tutor. I am very proud of you, ion nin. So, just because of that, I planned a hunting trip for us to go on today."

Legolas broke out into a huge grin, "Really? No way! Thank you thank you thank you, Ada! This is so awesome!"

"Wait! There's more. I also invited Tauriel and her father to come with us."

Legolas' jaw dropped, and he ran to his father, "That's the best! Thanks, Ada! You're the best!"

Thranduil laughed, I'm glad you are happy, Legolas." Legolas smiled as he hugged Thranduil tightly. "All right now. Go get ready! They will meet us at the gate in ten minutes!" Thranduil shooed away his son. Legolas let go of Thranduil and bounced out of the room. Literally.

The king turned to his closet and began to change into his hunting clothes. He then grabbed his sword and bow and went to find Legolas. Legolas was already at the gate waiting, when Thranduil arrived. They stood there together as they waited for Tauriel and her father.

After just a few minutes, they walked up and bowed to the king and Legolas.

"My lord," Tauriel's father greeted, "thank you for allowing us to come with you. It is a great pleasure. Right, Tauriel?"

Tauriel answered, "Oh yes! Thank you, your highness! I'm so glad I can see prince Legolas again! It is gonna be so much fun!" Legolas grinned at Tauriel. Quickly, two elk were brought for the hunters. Thranduil and Tauriel's father each hoisted up their elflings and climbed on an elk behind them. Then, they set off.

The two elk and their riders set off through the gates of Mirkwood. They wove in and out through the forest, as quiet at a mouse. The four elves keen eyes searched about the forest, observing everything.

They hunted and hunted for many hours, but it was in vain for they did not see a single thing to hunt. Tauriel and Legolas started to become disappointed, and also bored. This hunting trip had not been any fun for them so far! They had been hoping to kill an orc or two, or maybe a spider, but of course they did not realize that there where not many of either where they were hunting. The two elk came to the edge of the forest, that opened up into a large meadow. The king and Tauriel's father stopped the elk right at the edge. There, hidden from view but having a perfect window into the meadow, they waited.

"Legolas..." Tranduil whispered, "Stop moving! You're going to scare away any animals that come by." Legolas stopped for a moment, but was getting very bored.

Finally, two large deer walked into the clearing. Right away, both adults shushed their children. Then, they helped them draw their bows. Legolas and Tauriel took aim, each at a different animal. Whoosh! Whoosh! They let their arrows fly. Both sailed through the air, and straight into each of the deer's heart! The deer bolted upright and started to run away, but then they fell down, dead.

"Good job!" Both fathers shouted. "Excellent shot!"

They rode over to the deer swiftly. Thranduil and Tauriel's father hopped down and tied a rope around the deer's feet and to the elk.

"All right, I think it time to go home now." Thranduil decided.

"Now?" Legolas whined, "But, Ada! We just got two deers! We need to keep hunting!"

"Legolas...I said no and no means NO. Now, don't whine. We are going to head home and that is final! Be thankful that you got two deer!"

"Okay..." they started to ride back towards Mirkwood, as they entered the forest again,the elk started to cross a stream that was there. The elk carrying Thranduil and Legolas slipped, and Legolas, being the smallest, fell off! Right into the stream! The elk recovered just as Thranduil jumped down to help his son.

"Legolas! Are you okay?" Thranduil lifted his son up and carried him across the stream. Legolas was soaking wet, but he smiled at his Ada.

"Ya...i'm okay. I'm just sopping wet!"

"You'll be fine, we are heading back now so we will get you warm clothes soon, ion nin." Thranduil started to lift his son up to place him back on the elk.

Legolas started to squirm, "No! I don't wanna go back on the elk! I don't wanna fall off again!" He started shaking.

Tauriel and her father watched silently as they waited for the royal family. "Legolas, I won't let you fall off again! You don't need to be scared!"

Legolas turned red, "I'm not scared! I just don't wanna go on it anymore! It's not safe!"

Thranduil sighed and set Legolas down. "Okay, you can walk."

"I can walk with him, your majesty, if you want..." Tauriel piped up shyly.

"Thank you, Tauriel! That is very kind of you!" Thranduil smiled as Tauriel climbed down with her father's help and walked over to Legolas.

"We will head back right now, your majesty." Tauriel bowed. "If you want, you can stay and hunt some more. I know the way back and I'm sure prince Legolas does too!"

"I don't know..." Thranduil looked at Tauriel's father. "What do you want to do? Is she capable of getting back?"

"Yes, my lord. She can do it. I think we should let them." Tauriel's father answered the king.

"Okay then. Off you go."

Tauriel and Legolas headed off back to Mirkwood while their fathers rode the other way. "This is gonna be fun! Like our own secret adventure! Right, Legolas?" Tauriel turned to Legolas.

"Ya, if only I wasn't so wet. Hey! What's that over there?" Legolas caught a glimpse of something white through the trees, "Lets go check it out!" He started running towards it. Tauriel followed closely behind, just as curious as Legolas was to discover something new.

Legolas stopped suddenly and looked down. Right in front of him, was a small baby rabbit! And it was injured! It's foot was covered in blood. When it saw the two elflings, it tried to run away, but it couldn't. It was a truly pitiful sight to see.

Slowly, Legolas crept up to it and tried to calm it down, "Shhh...its okay little bunny rabbit, I'm not gonna hurt you." Carefully, he reached down and picked the baby animal up.

Tauriel came up beside him, "What are you going to do with it?"

"I'm gonna take it home and care for it, that's what I'm gonna do."

"Will your ada let you?" Tauriel softly petted the bunny.

"I don't know..." Legolas admitted. They turned back in the direction of Mirkwood and began walking. "I better not tell him."

When they got back, it was very dark and their parents had not come back yet. Tauriel helped Legolas make a bed for the bunny in his closet and then she went home.

Legolas, very tired from his exciting day, pulled off his still damp clothes and changed into his pajamas. "Good night, little buddy." he talked to his rabbit, "Sleep good and don't worry cause I won't let any bad guys hurt you anymore."


	14. Unexpected Guest

When Legolas opened his eyes the next morning, he was greeted by the warm sunbeams shining through his window. He slowly yawned and stretched his small arms. Then, he remembered yesterday. The bunny! The little prince hopped out of bed and hurried over to his closet. He fumbled with the closet handles as he tried to jerk the doors open. Finally, the doors consented and were flung open. Legolas looked down. There, snuggled up on the blanket that he had placed in there, rested the little rabbit. It had woken up when Legolas opened the closet doors, and was now watching him curiously.

"Good morning, little buddy! Did you sleep well?" The rabbit twitched its nose. "What should I name you? Maybe I could name you Samson! Or Billy! Or maybe Ithildae! Ya! I like it! Ithildae the baby rabbit!" Ithildae means moon shadow in elvish. The rabbit was pale grey with black splotches on his paws and back. "Le melon, Ithildae!" (I love you) Ithildae, the bunny, perked up after hearing the words spoken by the young elfling.

Legolas gently lifted the bunny into his arms and brought it back to his bed. "Here you go, Ithildae. Lay here while I look at your foot." Legolas observed the bunny's hurt foot. It appeared to have been caught in a trap but somehow the rabbit had escaped. The foot was badly wounded and covered in dry blood. Legolas started to worry. He did not know much about healing or medicine, but he couldn't go ask a healer for help because they would be obligated to tell the king. And Legolas didn't think that his ada would let him keep it if he asked. Oh boy...what should I do? Ithildae needs help! He thought for a moment. "I...I guess I better tell my ada...gulp."

Legolas found a basket and grabbed the blanket that was in the closet. Then, he wrapped the bunny in the blanket and hid him inside the basket. The little rabbit started to squirm. "It's okay, Ithildae! You'll be nice and safe and warm and cozy in your basket!"

Legolas silently creeped through the halls unnoticed until. He came to the throne room. Carefully, he set his basket down beside the door and walked in.

"Mára aurë, Ada!" (Hello, Daddy!) Legolas pranced over to the throne where his father was sitting.

"Suilaid, Legolas." (Greetings, Legolas) Thranduil replied. "What do you need?"

"Well...I have something to show you..."

"Okay...what is it?" Thranduil picked up Legolas and put him on his lap.

"First, you have to promise that you won't get mad when I show you."

"Legolas..." Thranduil didn't like what his son was saying.

"Okay, fine. I'll show you but please don't be angry, Ada." Thranduil said nothing as Legolas jumped off his lap and went to retrieve the basket. He brought the basket over to the king and carefully pulled aside the blankets hiding the bunny inside.

"A young rabbit? This is what you wanted to show me?" Thranduil was astonished. He thought his son had destroyed something or made a mess, but it was just a bunny!

Legolas nodded, "Tancave, Ada." (Yes, Daddy) "I found it when we went hunting yesterday. It was hurt and Tauriel and I didn't want it to die so we picked it up but it was more like me that picked it up but anyways we-"

Thranduil cut off his son, "Legolas! Bertho! (Be silent) "Slow down."

"Sorry...but I just came to ask you if I could keep it..." Legolas looked down sheepishly.

Smiling, Thranduil picked up the bunny from the basket, "Does it have a name?"

"Oh, Tancave!" (Yes) "I named him Ithildae!" (Moon Shadow)

"Oh dear..." Thranduil said in fake concern, "now we have to keep him if you named him!"

"Really? You mean it?" Legolas' jaw dropped.

"Tancave, ion nin." (Yes, my son.) "You may keep him, but take him to the healing room so that his foot may be treated."

"Okay, awesome! Hantale, Ada! Rim hennaid!" (Thanks, Ada. Many thanks) Legolas gently took Ithildae from his father's arms and placed him back into the basket. Then, he bolted off to the healing room, careful to not rock the basket with his precious Moon Shadow in it.

**Hey wonderful readers! Please let me know if you enjoyed having elvish incorporated into my stories! Thanks!**


	15. Meeting New Friends

Ithildae healed quickly, and eventually, his wound was gone. He was a playful bunny, keeping everyone on their toes. Legolas loved him dearly and the bunny had many affections for Legolas as well. Together, they formed a strong bond of friendship. Time flew by fast and before long, Ithildae was fully grown. Although his age had changed, his playfulness and excitement had not. Legolas loved to take Ithildae out for a walk and let him roam while Legolas explored. Faithfully, Ithildae would always come back.

One day, when Legolas had just taken Ithildae on a walk, his father approached him.

"Mae Govannen, Legolas!" (Well met)

Legolas turned to face Thranduil, "Mára aurë, Ada!" (Hello Daddy)

"What are you doing?" Thranduil smiled down at Ithildae.

"I just went exploring with Ithildae! Tiro! (Look) I found this really cool rock!" Legolas lifted up a smooth rock that was shaped like a bunny, and displayed it on his palm.

"Wow! That is very interesting. It sounds like you had a very enjoyable time."

"Ya...it was fun..." Legolas paused as he started to think of Melhonin, his old friend. Melhonin was a guard that worked for Thranduil. He had over time, become Legolas' role model. But an accident that had happened when he was with Legolas, had resulted in an over protective father not allowing him to see Legolas again. Legolas had been very upset, but now that he had Ithildae, and he played with Tauriel, the elfling was not as lonely.

"Well...um..." Thranduil cleared his throat at the uneasy silence. "Legolas...I have some business in Rivendell, and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me? You would be able to see Elladan and Elrohir and you would be able to play with them...would you like to go?"

"Sure! That sounds like fun! When are we going?"

"I need to leave in a couple of hours. Please be ready by then." Thranduil turned away from his son and walked away. His regal robes flowing behind him.

Later, once they were both ready, father and son walked out to the gates. There, Thranduil's elk was brought out.

Legolas shuddered, "Ada...could I please not ride that? I...I...am...s-scared."

Thranduil bent down and hugged his son. "Of course, Legolas! There is no shame in admitting that! I am glad you told me." he let go of Legolas and stood up. Then, he signaled one of the guards. The guard left, and when he returned there was a small elk with him! "This is for you, ion nin! Your very own elk!"

Legolas couldn't believe it! The small elk was not fully grown, and was the perfect size for Legolas! "Thank you so much Adar! It's perfect!" Legolas was very happy to see that it wasn't very tall so that he couldn't fall off very easily.

Thranduil smiled down at his son as Legolas, with the help of a guard, climbed onto his present.

He grinned at his father, "I'm ready to go now!" They both swiftly left the Mirkwood realm, and headed towards Rivendell, or otherwise known as, Imladris.

They traveled for quite some time, stopping every night. When the sun rose, they rose with it. Thranduil was going to bring an elf escort, but at the last minute had decided against it. He and Legolas made the trip on their own.

When Legolas and Thranduil arrived, they were greeted by several elves. Lord Elrond and his children.

"Suilaid, (Greetings) King Thranduil and Prince Legolas! Im gelir ceni ad lin!" (A star shines on the time of our meeting)

Legolas and Thranduil gracefully climbed off their elk. "Suilaid! Le suilon, Lord Elrond! (Greetings! I greet thee) Thranduil bowed to Lord Elrond.

"Mára aurë!" (Hello) Legolas smiled. Standing beside Elrond, were two small elflings.

"Legolas, I would like you to meet my sons. Elladan and Elrohir. Boys, greet Prince Legolas. "

"Mae govannen, Legolas!" (Well met) They said in unison.

"Hi!" Legolas grinned shyly.

"All right, you three. Elladan and Elrohir, please take Legolas and entertain him while I talk to his father." Lord Elrond instructed his children.

"Tancave, Adar!" (Yes, father) Elladan answered. "Come with us, Legolas! We can go play!"

The three elflings hurried away from the adults as Elladan and Elrohir talked to Legolas. The two adults watched with amusement until they were out of sight.

"Shall we start?" Thranduil turned back to Elrond. The host nodded in agreement and turned, leading Thranduil into Imladris.

The two sons of Elrond brought Legolas to a waterfall. Carefully, they looked around to make sure no one was watching, and walked into it! Legolas stared at the waterfall until they came back out and ushered him in. The cold water pounded on his shoulders until he passed through. Instantly, the space opened up to reveal a large, cozy cave. It was Elladan and Elrohir's secret cave!

"Alae!" (Behold) said Elrohir proudly, "Our secret fortress!"

"Wow..." Legolas looked around in awe. They had brought many things into the cave including chairs, a small crate containing sticks, some pillows, and in the corner, two elven daggers. "This is really cool!"

"Hantale! (Thanks) We have worked really hard to get this looking like an awesome fortress!" Elrohir walked over to a chair and sat down.

"So, what do you want to do?" Elladan asked Legolas. Both boys turned to face Legolas, waiting for an answer.

"Um...I don't really know. What is there to do?"

"Well, we could play tag, or hide and seek, or we could play warriors..." Elrohir trailed off. "Or..." Elrohir suddenly grinned. "We could play spies! Arwen, our sister, is playing with a friend right now, and they're in the garden! If you want to, we could go spy on them!"

"Sure! That sounds cool!" Legolas smiled. At his answer, both boys jumped up from their sitting places and hurried over to the corner of the cave that held their daggers.

"We're ready!" Both boys had their daggers strapped to their small waists. They stood up and hurried over to Legolas. Legolas also had a small sword that his father had given him for his birthday some time ago, which he also had on him. The three boys quietly snuck out of the cave and headed to the garden.

When they arrived at the garden, Elladan spoke in a whisper, "We need to be really quiet. I will go first. Then Elrohir will go. They are on the far side, facing away from us. Legolas, you follow us. Okay?" Legolas silently nodded his head in acknowledgement. They crept along silently until Elladan halted. He cocked his ear and listened. Faint voices echoed through the garden.

"We're almost there!" Elrohir whispered. They began walking silently again.

Before long, the voices grew louder and the boys hid behind some bushes and shrubs to listen.

"Let's put the sticks here!"

"Ya! And we can put this flower right on top!"

"Oh! We should also make a pond! And have little water lilies in it!" Two voices discussed. Slowly, the boys parted some of the bushes, and peeked through. There, sitting in a clearing, were two small elflings, and they were girls. One had vibrant red hair, and the other had dark brown, almost black hair. Both were quite young, about the same age as the boys.

Elrohir pointed to the one that had dark brown hair and mouthed, "That's Arwen." The girls were creating a small hut from sticks, grass, and flowers that they found in the garden. Delicately, they placed each piece down to create something beautiful. Suddenly, Arwen stopped. Then, she stood up.

The red haired girl followed her and asked, "What? What is it, Arwen?"

"I heard something." Arwen frowned. "Elladan! Elrohir! I know you're there! Come out now!"

Both boys instantly grumbled. When they stood up, making themselves visible, Legolas followed. Arwen locked eyes with them while while Arwen's friend stared.

"Why were you spying on us?" Arwen demanded. Elrohir, Elladan, and Legolas entered the clearing.

"Uh...no reason." Elladan smiled at his sister.

"Really..." Arwen lifted her eyebrow. "Well, what do you need then?"

"Need? Oh well..." Elladan stumbled to think of a reason, "we...we wanted to introduce you to him!" He pointed to Legolas who looked confused.

"Is that true?" She asked Legolas, "Do they speak the truth?"

Legolas looked back and forth between Elladan and Arwen. "Uh...uh...ya! I wanted to meet you! Legolas eneth nîn!" (My name is Legolas) He looked at Elladan to see if he had spoken the right thing. Elladan put a big thumbs up, until his sister looked over. He grinned sheepishly at her.

She turned back to Legolas, "Suilaid, Legolas! Arwen eneth nîn!" (Greetings, Legolas! My name is Arwen) She pointed to her friend, "This is Evara! We were just building some mini houses."

"Nice to meet you, Arwen and Evara!" Legolas smiled shyly.

"I think we should probably go now, right Legolas?" Elrohir hinted.

"Huh? Oh...tancave! (Yes) Mára mesta, Arwen and Evara! (Goodbye) It was nice meeting you again!" Quickly, the three spies hurried off back to the cave.

"Oh boy...that was really bad! I can't believe we got caught!" Elladan said as they were running.

"Ya..." Elrohir panted.

They were about at the cave, when Legolas saw Thranduil.

"Legolas! It is time to go! Say farewell!" Thranduil beckoned to his son.

Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir stopped running. "Oh...mára mesta, Elrohir! (Goodbye) Navaer, Elladan! (Farewell) It was really fun playing with you guys!"

"Goodbye, Legolas!" The boys said together.

"I had a lot of fun with you too!" Elrohir grinned.

"We should do it again soon!" Elladan leaned on his brother. They watched as Legolas walked over to his elk and climbed on.

Legolas and Thranduil waved until they were out of sight, and began the long journey back to Mirkwood.


	16. Homeward Bound

Thranduil and Legolas rode their elk slowly towards Mirkwood. Legolas pushed his young elk to keep up with Thranduil's full grown one. Because it was smaller and had shorter legs, it needed to go about twice as fast to keep up with the adult elk. It was an adorable sight, father and son riding together. Carefully, they started across the mountains to their home.

Soon after the sun had set, father and son stopped to make camp. Thranduil tucked Legolas in close to his lap, rolled in a blanket.

"Goodnight, Ada." Legolas said while yawning.

"Sleep well, Legolas." Thranduil brushed a strand of Legolas' hair from his face and smiled. They both settled in for the night, one sleeping, and the other keeping watch.

As Legolas slept, Thranduil kept his eyes alert for any movement. All his senses were incredibly keen, and at that moment he was very focused. His eyes flicked back forth through the dark, looking out for the slightest movement. The darkness settled around them like a blanket was thrown on the sun. No fire could be lit for fear of alerting evil things of their presence. Legolas started shivering so Thranduil gently pulled him into his arms and wrapped his own blanket around his son. When Legolas was sleeping peacefully once more, Thranduil looked down at his son. Legolas was smiling in his sleep.

During this, Legolas started having a dream. He was in a meadow. Flowers bloomed and covered the meadow in beautiful blues, pinks, and yellows. Birds chirped cheerfully as water rushed past in a nearby stream. All was lovely and calm. In the middle of the meadow was a beautiful elvish woman sitting with an elvish man. Both were laughing and talking together. As Legolas approached, he saw that the elves were his parents! Elodiel (his desceased mother) and Thranduil smiled at him as he neared. His mother opened her arms to her son and Legolas rushed into them. They hugged each other tightly for a moment until Thranduil also joined the hug. He embraced his son and wife lovingly. For a moment, they were a perfect family. No pain or grief seemed to be able to penetrate the power of the family, until suddenly, all the dream vanished. Legolas opened his eyes. He shed a quick tear for his mother and looked around. His ada was gone! Legolas searched through the dark over and over again searching for his father.

"Ada?" He whimpered. The little elfling began to shake. "Where are you?" Suddenly, he heard a low growl. Stumbling around, Legolas reached for his dagger. He pullled it out and waved it around him as he tried to identify where the noise came from. "Who's there?" he tried to sound commanding, but his voice came out as a small squeak. Still, Legolas could see nothing.

He waited for a while with his sword up, until he was too tired. The scared young elf curled up into a ball with his dagger and waited.

Finally, the sky started to become light. As soon as Legolas could see his suroundings, he began searching for his father. He continued along the rocky mountain path while keeping a watchful eye on his surroundings.

When he was about to give up looking, Legolas' tiny feet brought him to the entrance of a cave. Timidally, he peered into it. Legolas searched through the cave with his eyes until his eyes landed on a cloth. The cloth peeked out from behind a rock that was far into the cave. Thinking it was his ada's cloak, Legolas slowly approached. He swung his sword back and forth keeping it in front of him at all times for protection, while trying to remember everything Thranduil had taught him about fighting. He peeked around the edge of the boulder, to see his ada lying on the cave floor! His leg and head were badly wounded and blood seeped from them. Legolas dropped his sword, rushed to Thranduil's side, and cried out, "Ada!"

Thranduil groaned and shifted. "Legolas?" He slowly opened his eyes and peered up at his son. "How did you find me?"

Legolas hugged his father. "I woke up and you weren't there and I heard a growl and I pulled out my sword to fight, but I couldn't see anything and I couldn't find you so I cried and layed down. Then it got light so I looked for you and I found this cave and you were here." he said stopping for a breathe, "Oh, Ada! I was so scared! I thought you had died!"

Thranduil held his son close and sat up, "It's all right, Legolas. Shh...I am all right." Thranduil pulled his son away and held him at arm's length. "You were so brave, ion nin! You saved me!"

"What happened, Ada?" Legolas wiped his tears.

"After you fell asleep, A warg attacked me from behind and knocked me out. I think it dragged me here after having a taste. But it is strange that he left you alone, and that he didn't kill me." Thranduil pondered what had happened. "We should leave now, Legolas. It would be best if we continued to head home." Legolas nodded his head and helped Thranduil stand up. Together, they found a stream and cleaned Thranduil's wounds.

When they arrived back at their camp, they grabbed what they needed and mounted their elk which had miracuously stayed there throughout everything. They hurried their pace through the mountains and traveled the rest of the distance without any disturbance.

Arriving back at Mirkwood, Thranduil swiftly recieved help for his wounds, and Legolas went off to check on Ithildae.


	17. Competition Fun

A couple of days later, Legolas convinced his ada to let Tauriel come and play with him. The rest of the time until Tauriel arrived, Legolas hopped up and down with excitement until finally, Thranduil tried to calm him down.

"Legolas! Bouncing around won't make Tauriel come any sooner! You need to settle down!" Thranduil sighed as Legolas climbed into his lap and smiled a big toothy grin.

"But I can't! I'm too excited!" Quickly, Legolas jumped off Thranduil's lap and started running to the door of the throne room. Suddenly, an idea came to Thranduil's mind.

After a moment, he hopped up and started running after the little elfling. "Roar! I'm going to get you!" Legolas squealed with delight and ran even faster. "I hungry for elfling! You better run or I will eat you!" Thranduil grinned as Legolas shrieked again. The two royals burst through the palace and in and out of many rooms.

At last, Thranduil caught up to his son and grabbed him. Legolas screamed over and over again as Thranduil tickled his son. They both collapsed onto the floor as Thranduil grasped onto Legolas.

"Stah...stop!" Legolas panted as he laughed. "Stop! Ada!"

Finally, Thranduil stopped tickling and picked up his son from the floor where they had both been sitting. For a moment, they both caught their breathe.

Before long, an elf walked up to the king. "Your majesty, the prince's guest is here."

"All right. Thank you." Thranduil stood up, adjusted his robes, and helped Legolas stand up. The elf bowed and walked away. The king turned to his son. "Legolas, let us go meet your guest now." He smiled down at Legolas.

"Okay, yay!" Legolas instantly rushed off to see Tauriel with Thranduil walking behind.

When he arrived, Legolas rushed into the room and stopped as he came up to Tauriel, "Hi!"

"Hey, Legolas! I'm so glad we get to play together today!"

"Me too! So, what do you want to do first?" Legolas smiled.

Just then, Thranduil entered the room. "Suilaid, Tauriel. (Greetings) Mára aurë?" (How are you)

Tauriel quickly bowed, "Very good, your majesty. Thank you."

Thranduil nodded his head, "Well, I will leave you two alone now so you can play."

"Thanks, Ada!" Legolas said.

After the king had left, Tauriel and Legolas started to think of something to play. Before long, a friendly argument broke out.

"Tauriel," Legolas said in seriousness. "You are mistaken. I am better."

Tauriel snorted, "Oh really? I think you're all talk! I am definitely way better than you! No joke!"

"Nope."

"Yep!"

"Lies! Tauriel, I could beat you any time or any where!" Legolas folded his arms.

"Okay then." Tauriel smiled.

"Okay what?"

"Let's have a competition to see who's the better archer. Me or you. Okay? Whoever shoots the best arrow out of two tries each, wins and is dubbed the better archer. Agreed?"

"Ah, tancave. (yes) Agreed. I like that idea. Now I can show you that I am better." Legolas cockily smirked.

"Sure. Whatever." Tauriel placed her hands on her hips. "Let's go get some bows." They headed off to the armory to get the weapons.

Next, they headed to the archery range and grabbed four arrows. They went to stand before two targets, and notched an arrow in their bows.

"Time to see who is better!" Tauriel steadied her bow.

Before they started, an elf walked up to them. "Do you need a judge?" He smiled at the two elflings.

Legolas and Tauriel turned to face him, "Oh...yes! Thank you!" Legolas and Tauriel said in unison. "We are trying to see who is better at shooting arrows! We are gonna each shoot two and whoever does better wins! Okay?"

The elf nodded, "Okay." Tauriel and Legolas turned back to the targets.

"You can go first, Tauriel." Legolas lowered his bow. Tauriel aimed, and after a split second, released the arrow. It whizzed through the air until it hit its mark with a twang. The arrow had landed quite near the center!

"Wonderful shot!" The elf praised.

Tauriel grinned, "Thank you!" she turned to Legolas, "Your turn!" Legolas took up his stance and aimed his bow. His fingers let go of the arrow and it raced to the target. It landed just inside the target's edge.

"Ugh!" Legolas groaned.

Tauriel snickered, "I think the game is about in the bag for me! My turn now!" Tauriel shot her last arrow. It landed even nearer to the middle, just outside the middle area! She smiled and lowered her arm.

Legolas raised his last arrow and prepared to release it. Before he shot, he looked it Tauriel, "You started this, you will forgive me if I finish it!" Instantly, he let go of the arrow and it flew through the air. All three elves peered at the target in shock. It had hit directly in the middle!

Tauriel's jaw dropped. "What? No. That's not possible!"

"Oh really? Well I just did it so apparently it is possible." Legolas turned to the elf that was judging. "Now, who won?"

"Well, I would have to say that Prince Legolas has won. He clearly made the best shot." The elf smiled.

"Yay!" Legolas raised his arms.

"Hey, Legolas, good job! You deserve it!" Tauriel smiled genuinely.

"Hantale, Tauriel! (Thanks) I'm glad we had this game, it was fun!"

"Tancave, it was!" (Yes) And now, I present to everyone," She turned to face the empty shooting range, "Prince Legolas, the best archer ever! Except for me." Tauriel grinned.

"Thank yo-...wait, no! You're still not better! I won!" Legolas lowered his arms.

Tauriel laughed and put her bow away, "Okay, sure. We can say that you won this one."

"That's better, I think." Legolas retrieved the arrows, put the bow and arrows away, and walked out of the room with Tauriel. They laughed and talked together, as they prepared for their next adventure.


	18. Runaway Rabbit

The day after Legolas and Tauriel's competition, The tutor came. Legolas was slightly disappointed, but the session went by quickly. Soon after, he had more free time. He ate a small lunch and then went to check on Ithildae, his rabbit.

"Hey, little buddy!" Legolas entered his room and picked up his bunny. Ithildae twitched his nose and squirmed in Legolas' arms. "What should we do together today? Hmm...why don't we take a walk in the forest and get some fresh air?"

Legolas put down Ithildae and walked over to the door, "I'll be right back, okay? I am gonna go ask my ada if I can go outside with you for a walk." He turned to the door and walked out into the hallway.

When he found his ada, he ran up to him. "Ada! Ada!"

Thranduil turned to Legolas, "Hello, my little leaf! What do you need?"

"I was wondering if I could take Ithildae on a walk. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Just be careful and don't go to far away from the palace."

"Okay! Thank you!" Thranduil smiled at his excited elfling. Legolas dashed away through the halls to retrieve his bunny. After that, he rushed out to the entrance of the palace.

"Excuse me, may I please go outside? My ada said I could." Legolas reached up and tugged on one of the guard's arms.

The guard looked down and smiled, "Of course, my prince! As long as the king permits it. Have fun!" The guard signaled for the gates to be open, and Legolas bounced outside with Ithildae in his arms. He skipped along through the woods near the palace.

"Run and play, Ithildae! Go have fun but be careful and stay close by me!" Legolas said while pretending that he was Ithildae's ada. He put Ithildae down and instantly, the bunny hopped away. For a while, it stayed nearby as Legolas played. He ran back and forth with his bow, pretending to kill orcs and wage war all over the forest.

Finally, Ithildae became bored of the area and started hopping away. Legolas noticed and started walking after him. "Ithildae! Come back! Ithildae! You'll get lost! You need to come back!" Ithildae didn't listen and continued to run deeper into the woods. Legolas hurried to keep up with him.

At last, Ithildae went out of Legolas' sight and disappeared. Disheartened, Legolas sat down on the forest floor. "Ithildae, why did you have to run off? I need you!" He started crying. Little tears began to seep out the corners of his eyes. They rolled down his face making streams and small rivers until they landed on the soft ground.

As the light began to fade, Legolas realized it was time to go back inside. He had been gone too long. His ada would be worried by now. Legolas jumped up quickly and looked around. He turned around and around as he tried to remember which way was the palace. He had wandered very deep into the woods because of Ithildae and now he was lost. Trying to contain his panic, he began walking. Legolas desperately tried to discern his surroundings, but with each step he became more confused, lost, and afraid. In little over an hour, Legolas new that it would be dark. He also new that when it was dark, bad things came outside. He shivered and rubbed his arms. Carefully, he picked his way through the forest.

Meanwhile, up above the tree line, Legolas was unknowingly going in the opposite direction to his home. With each step he walked farther and farther away from the palace, the guards, and his ada.

Eventually, Legolas gave up walking and sat down against a tree to rest. He buried his face between is knees and closed his eyes. His small shivering form showed how frightened he was. He began to realize the magnitude of his situation. He was lost without any food, water, or provisions. All he had was his small bow and three arrows. Finally, Legolas drifted off to sleep.

After an unknown amount of time, Legolas was awoken abruptly. Startled, he opened his eyes. Instantly, he realized what was wrong. He could see! There were several torches near him, but that is not what scared him the most. What was the most frightening for Legolas was what was holding the torches. They were orcs! The must have just found him because he was still alive and unharmed. They glared and snickered at him.

Finally, one of the orcs stepped forward. "What is this? A small elf rat out alone? What happened? Are you lost?" he asked with mock concern. Legolas said nothing as he tried to put on a brave face. "Hmm...what should we do with him, boys?"

"Kill him!"

"Let's eat him!" Many of the orcs started giving their opinions.

The orc that seemed to be in charge laughed. "Wait, we shouldn't kill him until we know who he is. Most likely he is of no importance, but perhaps he could be of some use. Even if it was just for entertainment. Now, what is your name elfling? Who is your father?" Legolas stared defiantly at the orc but remained silent. "I see. You think that you have honor. You think you are brave, eh? Well then boys, make him squeal!" All the orcs cheered and started advancing on Legolas. Quickly, he pulled out his bow and tried to shoot them. Expertly, he managed to actually kill one of the orcs, but he was too late. They grabbed him and slammed him against the tree he had been sleeping under. His bow was knocked from his hands as they roughly searched him for other weapons.

One of the orcs holding him grinned, "All you have to do is tell us your name and then we won't hurt you." Legolas kept his mouth shut but began shaking. The orc seemed pleased that he could hurt Legolas as he pulled out a knife. "Where should we cut first?" He slowly traced the blade down Legolas' arm. "How about here?" Suddenly, he lifted up the knife and stabbed it into Legolas' arm! Legolas instantly cried out in pain. Tears began flowing freely down his face as the orc painfully pulled the blade back out. "Are you ready to talk now?" Amazingly, Legolas did not utter a single word. His face was covered in tears as he desperately tried to keep silent. "I see. Still trying to be brave? That's fine with us!"

"Let me have a turn!" One of the orcs grunted. He walked up to Legolas and grabbed the knife from the orc that was holding it. "I want to have a turn at making him bleed, too!" He laughed as Legolas shivered.

"This would all go away if you tell us what we want to know." the orc in charge reminded him.

The orc holding the now bloody knife raised it to Legolas' face. "Let's carve that pretty face of your, shall we?" Legolas' closed his eyes. He tried to shy away from the orc, but his captors were holding him tightly. Slowly, the orc with the blade cut down his left cheek. Legolas used all that was in him to keep quiet.

The orc began cutting his other cheek, when finally, Legolas screamed, "Stop! Please! I'll tell you anything! Please just stop!" he begged. Right away, the leader orc lifted up his hand and the knife was removed.

"Finally. Now, I want to know your name, and your father's name."

Legolas sobbed. In between gasping breathes, he managed to say, "I am Legolas. My father's name is Thranduil."

"Thranduil? Hmm, I recognize that name. Who is your father? Of what importance is he?" Legolas didn't answer. "Common now. Do you want to feel more pain? I thought you had had enough. You agreed to tell me anything. Who is your father?"

"The king of Mirkwood." Legolas mumbled.

"The king?! Ah! Now I realize why I recognized that name! He's the Mirkwood scums' leader!" All the orcs began to laugh. "This is perfect! He is the king, and you are his child. Now we have leverage over him! Wonderful! My master will be pleased!" The orc in charge turned to an orc standing beside him. "Bind his hands and carry him." he commanded while pointing to Legolas.

The orc obeyed and soon, Legolas hung off the back of the orc while his hands were tied around its thick neck. The orcs began trotting through the forest again as the night went on.

"Hurry! We must get back to Dol Guldor! I am sure that the king is searching for his son. We mustn't let them find him!"

The orcs hurried on until they reached the old fortress. They entered swiftly and then stopped to rest. As they were panting and catching their breathes, the leader walked off. The orc that was carrying him, roughly lifted him off and dumped him on the ground. Legolas curled up into a ball and silently moaned from his wounds. After a moment of dizziness, he lost consciousness.

Later, as the orcs sat around a fire eating, Legolas woke up. He was laying down just outside the reach of the heat from the fire. He shivered and tried to crawl away. Suddenly, something stopped him. His small hands were chained to a metal bar in the wall. He had been able to move slightly because there was slack. He sighed and relaxed.

Unfortunately, soon after on of the orcs spotted him. Grinning, the orc stood up and walked over to Legolas. Legolas quickly backed away until his chains stopped him. Drawing everyone's attention, the orc squatted down in front of Legolas. "Are you hungry, little elf? I am sure you must be hungry for it was a long journey here." He smiled mockingly. Legolas just looked away. "How about this? We play a little game together? Does that sound like fun?" All the other orcs had already gathered around to watch. "Let me think. How about we play where I throw you some food and you have to catch it in your mouth. If you catch it, you get to eat it. If you don't, then you get whipped. How about that?" All the orcs cheered and yelled for the games to begin. Legolas said nothing but was extremely scared. "All right. Let's start." The orc tore off a piece of meat and threw it into the air. Everyone watched as it landed beside Legolas. He had not moved.

"Round One! He lost!" an orc shouted. He grabbed a whip and brought it over. Then, he struck Legolas once. Legolas cried out in pain.

"I think you should try harder next time to win." the orc tore off another piece of meat and threw it. This time, Legolas tried to get it. He leaned back just enough as it landed in his mouth. Everyone cheered as he tried to swallow the raw, bloody meat.

Finally, after several rounds of the game, and several whips for Legolas, the orcs became bored and left him alone. He curled up in a ball once again and fell asleep. Wonderfully, he was granted a peaceful dream. He dreamed about his mother and father dancing. They were in the garden with Legolas laughing, talking, and singing together.

Legolas opened his eyes from a strange sound. He looked around. All the orcs were asleep accept for one. The orc keeping watch eyed him evilly. Legolas looked down as he hoped the orc would leave him alone. Suddenly, several loud shouts echoed from the entrance. Legolas turned and to his surprise and joy, rushed in elves! They had come to rescue him! They entered the courtyard and began fighting the orcs. All of the orcs had woken up, and were now drawing their swords and charging also. Legolas watched the battle around him until he spotted his ada! Thranduil was fighting orcs with pure anger radiating into his body. Any orc that challenged him died.

Abruptly, an elf ran up to Legolas. It was Melhonin! Legolas' old friend! Legolas smiled painfully and tried to sit up. "Prince Legolas! I am going to get those chains off you now! Don't worry!" Before he could do anything, an orc charged Melhonin. He lifted up his sword and sliced off the orc's head easily. Quickly, Melhonin then preceded to removed the chains from Legolas' hands.

Finally, the chains were off and Melhonin gently picked up Legolas. The fighting was done for now, so many of the elves began to leave. Melhonin began walking to the entrance when Thranduil rushed up to his son.

"Legolas, ion nin! Are you all right? I am so sorry! This is all my fault! You never would have even gotten captured if it wasn't for me." Thranduil lovingly took Legolas from Melhonin's arms. He embraced his son tightly yet gently as Legolas hugged him back.

"Thanks for rescuing me." he said weakly. "I'm sorry that I wandered off, ada. I won't do it again."

"You do not need to apologize, ion nin. I am just glad you are safe."

Swiftly, Thranduil carried Legolas back to Mirkwood. When they arrived, Thranduil rushed to the healing room. He carefully laid Legolas down on the bed as a healer came over.

"My son needs treatment for his wounds."

"Yes, my lord." the elf quickly gathered some supplies from a nearby cabinet, and brought them to the bedside. Expertly, she began cleaning Legolas' wounds.

"Just hang in there, Legolas. You are safe now. Nothing can hurt you. I promise." Thranduil soothed. Slowly, Legolas' eyes drooped closed. Finally, he fell unconscious.

Thranduil looked at his son. Legolas had a deep stab wound on his arm, cuts all over his face, and whip marks on his back. He had been through so much and had survived. Thranduil sobbed silently. His son was braver than he had ever imagined.


	19. Lost and Found

Over the next few days, Thranduil stayed by Legolas' side. He hardly left except to tend to certain kingly matters. Legolas woke up every couple of hours, would talk to his ada, and then fall back asleep. This routine went on over and over again, until one day, Legolas didn't fall back asleep.

"Ada?" Legolas shifted in his bed and rolled over to face Thranduil.

"I'm here, ion nin."

"Where am I?" Legolas looked around.

"Legolas...you are home. You are safe. How are you feeling?"

"Oh...I am kinda tired, I guess." Legolas pushed himself up until he was sitting.

"Do you need anything? Are you thirsty? Or hungry? Or maybe cold?"

"Ada, no. I'm okay. I am just sleepy. That's all."

"Okay, well then, let me know if you need anything." Thranduil smiled.

Legolas hesitated as he remembered Ithildae. "Ada! Ithildae!"

Thranduil looked confused, "Ithildae, your rabbit? What about him?"

"I brought him with me outside when it happened." Legolas looked down.

"Legolas, please tell me exactly what happened."

"Well, I asked you to go outside and you said yes. Then, I got Ithildae and brought him outside. We played for a while, until Ithildae ran off and I chased him. Next, I lost him and then I was all alone and then I was scared so I tried to find my way back but I couldn't. Then the bad orcs found me and hurt me..." Legolas started to breathe heavily.

"Shh...Legolas. It's okay. You can stop telling me now." Legolas leaned over and hugged his ada. Thranduil gently picked him up and held him close. "Shh, ion nin. You are safe."

"I wish he would come back, ada." Legolas said in between tears.

"I know, Legolas. Don't worry. We will find him."

"But it might be too late! He might die!"

"Shh. No he won't. I will send some guards to look for him right now." Thranduil turned to the guard standing by the door. "Go and find his rabbit. Take some other guards with you." Thranduil looked back at Legolas, "Please tell him what your rabbit looks like."

"He is light gray with black splotches on his paws and back. And I named him Ithildae so if you yell his name he might come back." The guard smiled and nodded his head. He left after the king dismissed him.

"Don't worry, Legolas. They will find him." Legolas, assured by his father, soon fell asleep while in his father's arms. Thranduil also closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Sometime later, both father and son were awakened by someone knocking on the door. After yawning, Thranduil beckoned, "Come in!" The door opened to reveal a guard standing there. To both Legolas and Thranduil's surprise, Ithildae was in the guard's arms!

"Ithildae!" Legolas squealed. "You found him! Thank you so much!" The guard brought Ithildae over to Legolas.

"Thank you for finding him." the king smiled at the guard.

"It was my pleasure, your majesties." The guard bowed and then left.

"I'm so glad that Ithildae was found. I was very worried, adar!" Legolas petted his bunny tenderly.

"Me too." Thranduil watched as Legolas cuddled Ithildae.

"Maybe next time something gets lost, we could make a Lost and Found box! Then, anything that was lost could climb in there until someone claimed it! Like if a bird lost its nana, it could go in there and then its nana would know where to find it!" Legolas smiled.

"Maybe, ion nin." Thranduil laughed on the inside at his son's silliness. "I think you should get some more sleep now, Legolas." Legolas instantly grumbled. "Legolas...I will take Ithildae and tuck him in too, okay?"

"Okay..." Reluctantly, the elfling handed over his pet to Thranduil.

"Thank you. Now, sleep well!" Thranduil carefully placed Legolas back on his bed. Legolas climbed under the covers and almost instantly fell asleep.

After Legolas was tucked in, Thranduil grabbed a spare blanket and made a comfortable bed for Ithildae at the edge of Legolas' bed. Ithildae hopped out of the elf's arms and into the cozy cocoon. Lastly, Thranduil went back to the chair he had been sitting on and closed his eyes. It had been a crazy week.


	20. Nap Time

As Legolas regained his energy, excitement, and joyfulness, everyone relaxed. All of Mirkwood (except for orcs and other bad things) had been worried for his recovery. Gradually, Thranduil left Legolas alone longer and went back to his duties as king. Even though Legolas did not have as much energy as usual, he regained more of it each day.

One early morning when legolas woke up, he climbed out of bed and picked up Ithildae, his rabbit. Groggily, he walked out into the hall and towards the dining room.

As he entered, Ithildae jumped out of his arms and scampered over to the table. Legolas climbed into a chair and sighed.

"Suilaid, my little leaf. (Greetings) Man mathach? (How do you feel) Did you sleep well?" A voice asked.

Legolas turned to the voice, "Oh, good morning, Ada." he smiled as he realized it was Thranduil. "I slept okay. Just a little sleepy. Im maer" (I'm okay)

Thranduil smiled at Legolas and went back to eating. "I will not be able to spend as much time with you today, Legolas. I have a considerable ammount of work to do."

"Okay..." Legolas grabbed a muffin and began munching on it.

"Will you be okay to be alone for a while?"

"Oh tancave. (Yes) But, I won't be alone. I have Ithildae to play with."

"Well okay then. Have fun."

When Legolas was done eating, he grabbed Ithildae and left. "What should we do, buddy?" Just then, Legolas yawned. "Ohh...boy...I'm sleepy. Why don't we go find a warm place and take a nap. Is that okay?" Legolas looked down at his pet.

Slowly, Legolas walked through the halls back to his room. Then, he grabbed a blanket off his bed and carried it and Ithildae out back to the hall. As he walked, tiny yawns escaped his mouth.

When he arrived at the door of the kitchen, he opened it and walked in. Surprisingly, it was empty accept for one elf that was washing dishes. She didn't seem to notice him so he ignored her and walked over to his favorite little hiding spot and cozy cabinet. After placing the blanket, Ithildae, and an apple that he snatched from the kitchen counter into the cabinet, he climbed in. The dark covered everything accept for cracks of light that sprang through the edges of the door when he shut it.

By then, Legolas had grown very sleepy. He was warm as he snuggled with Ithildae in his blanket. Slowly, his eyes drooped shut and he fell asleep.

Later, Thranduil took a break from his work. Calling a guard aside, he asked him, "Excuse me, do you know where my son is?"

"I'm sorry, my lord. I do not know where Prince Legolas is." The guard answered. Thranduil stood up and strode over to the doorway.

After looking in Legolas' bedroom, the dining room, and his room, Thranduil began to become worried. Where could he be? He started asking different elves if any of them had seen Legolas.

Finally, one had an answer for him, "I saw him walking with his rabbit towards the entrance of the palace." The elf explained. (The kitchen was near the entrance to the palace)

"Thank you." Thranduil replied. He continued going through the halls as his head filled with disastrous thoughts. Oh dear...what if Legolas went outside? What if he is hurt again, or captured. Panic began to pursue the king as he hurried back to the throne room.

He rushed into the room and called to his guards, "Go, call some more guards! My son has gone missing and I fear that he has been captured again! Hurry! Make haste!" The guards in the room hurried out to obey.

Before long, many elves were gathered into the room. All were armed and ready to search for the missing elfling. Thranduil sat tensely on his throne quieting everyone down. Shakily, he started to tell everyone what was going on. "Bertho! Lasto! (Be silent! Listen!) I must tell you all why I have called you here!"

Meanwhile, Legolas woke up from the sound of footsteps running through the halls. As weariness left him, he climbed out of the cabinet. "What's going on?" He asked the elf that was washing the dishes.

"I do not know, Prince Legolas. It seems like they are preparing for a battle."

"A battle!? Without me?! Why would Ada leave me out? I need to go get ready so they don't leave me behind! Would you watch Ithildae for me please?"

The elf smiled, "Of course." Legolas ran over to her and handed Ithildae over. Then, he bolted out the door and to his bedroom. Carefully, he avoided any elves. He didn't want anyone to tell him that he couldn't go until he asked his Ada.

Finally, he made it back to his room without being seen. As swiftly as he could, he grabbed his bow and arrows and small helmet.

When he made it to the throne room, he ran up to his ada and yelled above the chaos, "Ada! Ada! Don't leave me behind! I want to go to war too! Please?" He begged.

All eyes fell on him and a hushed silence fell over the room. Thranduil's jaw dropped, "Legolas...? Wha...what are you doing here?! I thought you were captured!"

"Captured? I'm not captured, I'm right here...why did you think I was captured?" Legolas looked confused.

Thranduil placed his hands on his hips and frowned, "Because I looked for you all over! I couldn't find you! Where were you then?"

Legolas looked down, "Oh...um...I took a nap in the kitchen. In my little cabinet."

Suddenly, Thranduil started laughing. Relief washed over the room and soon everyone had joined in. Legolas blushed brightly as he laughed along.

Thranduil took a deep breathe, "Thank you everyone for coming so swiftly, but as you can see, the emergency is false. You may all return to your duties." Everyone filed out of the room as Thranduil bent down and picked up his son. "Legolas, from now on I would like you to tell me if you are going to be somewhere that I might not be able to find you. Okay? I really was worried for you!"

Legolas tightly hugged his ada, "Tancave, Ada! (Yes daddy) I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Legolas. I am just relieved that you are safe."


	21. Author in Training

The next day was incredibly dreary and wet. Rain pounded across the forest drenching everything. Legolas sat by the window for a while as he watched the rain fall. He sighed and rested his head on his hands. The rain seemed endless and the longer it poured down, the more bored and lonely he became. Finally, he decided to stop waiting for the rain to stop and go do something. He walked over to his desk and sat down. Thinking for a moment, he decided what to do. He would write a story for his ada! The pen scratched across the paper quickly and sloppily as Legolas wrote down his ideas. Quietly, he talked out loud to himself cheerfully.

Half an hour later, Legolas put the pen down and sat back. He smiled to himself contentedly as he admired his work. Smoothing the paper to flatten it, he picked it up and stood up. After mumbling it to himself, he hopped out of the room.

"Ada! Ada! Tiro! (look) I wrote something for you!" Legolas ran into the throne room. Thranduil's face perked up instantly at seeing his little leaf and stood up. He opened his arms wide as Legolas ran right into them.

"What did you write, little leaf?" Thranduil sat down on his throne and placed Legolas on his knee.

"I writed a story for you! All on my own!" Legolas lifted the paper above his head to show his ada.

Thranduil gently took the paper. "Wonderful! That was very nice of you!"

Legolas reached back up for the paper, "Let me read it!"

"Excuse me?" Thranduil reminded his son.

"Please?" Legolas clasped his hands together in a plea.

"Okay." Thranduil smiled. Legolas grabbed the paper from his father's hand and began reading.

"It's called, My Ada." he spoke formally. "Once upon a time, there was a elf. He was very kind and fun and cool and awesome. His name was Ada, and he is my ada. He takes care of me and a whole kingdom at the same time! 'Cause he is also the king. He is a good king and a good adar. I love him very much. Also, he is a good hunter. He can kill bad orcses really easily! And, he is a good story teller. He tells me lots of stories before I go to bed each night. Some are scary and some are not, but I like them all anyway! My ada is really awesome!" Legolas ended it with a big grin and looked up at Thranduil.

"Legolas...wow...that is amazing! You did a good job!"

"Did you like it?" Legolas smiled a goofy grin as he messed absentmindedly with the paper.

"Tancave! (yes) I loved it! It was the best story I have ever heard! Le hannon, ion nin! (thank you, my son)" Thranduil gave Legolas a big hug and held him tightly.

Legolas' eyes opened wide, "Do you really think it is the best story you've ever heard? Truly?"

"Yes, Legolas. Truly. Now go run off and play."

"Okay!" Legolas jumped down and hurried out the door after leaving the paper in Thranduil's hands. Thranduil looked down at the paper and smiled. He was sure that he had the sweetest elfling ever.


	22. Archery Lesson

As Legolas ran out of the throne room and into the hall, he smiled. His ada loved his story! The little elfling beamed inside and out. Then, he headed back to his room to play.

When he entered, he noticed that the curtains on his window were still closed. Wanting more light, he yanked on the curtains. Light poured into the room as he slowly moved the long drapes.

Legolas walked around his room while deciding what to do. In his room, he had a small desk, a soft and intricately shaped bed, and a closet stuffed full of play weapons, his clothes, and other things. Beside the bed rested a tiny basket without handles. In this basket was a blanket, a carrot, and a rabbit. Legolas' bunny. The walls were a pale green with grayish brown as the edge. The door was a dark wood that was smooth to touch. Across from the door was a large window and another door that opened to reveal a small balcony. The room was very cozy and just the perfect size for the little elfling.

Finally, Legolas decided that there wasn't anything entertaining to pass the time with in his room. He walked back out in the hall and decided to once again go see his ada.

As he walked through the halls, he started imagining things playfully. He began racing through the narrow corridors pretending that he was being chased by a spider.

He ran and ran until suddenly, he bumped into something hard. Popping out of his imagination of spiders and bad guys, he looked up. It was Melhonin!

Legolas smiled when he realized who it was, "Melhonin! It's you!" Legolas wrapped his arms around Melhonin.

"Hello, Prince Legolas!" The older elf smiled and returned the hug.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since I..." Legolas trailed off.

"Yes, about that, I meant to come visit you but I have been very busy. I'm sorry."

"Oh that's okay!"

"But, the real reason that I am here is because your father wants me to do something." Melhonin smiled mischievously.

The little prince's eyes widened. "What? What is it?"

"Well, the king wants me to give you an archery lesson."

"Wait," Legolas scrunched up his face in confusion. "What? I already know how to shoot a bow!"

"He just wants me to help you practice more."

Legolas relaxed his face, "Oh...! Okay! Sounds good! Let's go!"

Melhonin laughed, "Woah! Slow down, Prince Legolas! Why are you suddenly in such a hurry?"

"Cause I want to go do it! I was really bored until you came!"

"You didn't look very bored." Melhonin pointed out.

"I really was, but I like to pretend that I am being chased by giant spiders when I am bored. It helps pass the time."

"Ah...I see."

Suddenly, Legolas jumped in the air, "Oh, Melhonin! I just remembered something! I just wrote my ada a story and he said it was the bestest story ever! He really liked it! He told me so himself!" Legolas grinned.

"Wow! That is very cool! I am sure it was very good!"

"You think so too?"

"Tancave! (Yes) For sure!"

Legolas looked away from Melhonin and stared into the distance. "Wow..."

"Well should we go do your lesson now?" Melhonin stood up. Legolas nodded his head. He followed Melhonin away from their meeting place and towards the archery range.

As the two elves walked into the room, Melhonin quickly walked over to the extra sets of bows. After measuring its size, he brought it over to Legolas.

"Here you go! This should be about your size."

"But Melhonin, I already have a bow! It's in my room!" Legolas explained.

"I know." Melhonin answered calmly. "I would like you to practice with a different bow today. Okay?"

"Okay."

After Melhonin grabbed several arrows, they found themselves a couple of yards away from a target. Melhonin lowered most of the arrows to the ground except for a couple.

He handed Legolas an arrow, "All right, I would like you to start out by just trying to hit the center of the target."

"Okay..." Legolas smiled up at him before turning to the target. He turned his body and tried to lift his arm properly. At first, he struggled to pull the new and unusual bow in his hands back, but he managed and was soon aiming at the target. Melhonin watched quietly while observing Legolas' stance.

When the arrow whizzed to the target, both elves looked to find where it landed. The arrow had pierced the target just outside the smallest circle. An excellent shot.

"Hmm..." Melhonin said nothing as he stood.

"Was that okay?" Legolas searched Melhonin's face for approval.

"Good job...now I would like you to try and shoot as far away from that arrow without missing the target."

"Wha...?" Legolas asked, confused.

Melhonin bent down to Legolas' height. "I want you to hit the target as far away from the arrow already there. Okay?" He patiently pointed to the target as he explained.

"Oh...okay." Legolas once again lifted the small bow in his hands.

After the arrow had left Legolas' hands, they peered at the target. The arrow had missed! It was now on the ground slightly beside the target.

"Oh man!" The little elfling grumbled.

"It's fine, Legolas. I will help you work on it." Melhonin encouraged. "When I asked you to shoot in the middle of the target, you did much better for several reasons. One, trying to hit the middle of the target is easier than trying to hit the very edge because you have room for mistakes. Two, you have practiced shooting the middle many times, whereas you have probably never tried shooting to the edge.-"

"I have never." Legolas corrected.

"Because of this," Melhonin ignored the interruption, "it was more difficult for you to do the second request. So, think of it this way, if you are trying to hit the edge of something or something that is very small, you need to know your moving or changing rate. These rates happen because no one can hold perfectly still while aiming, and the bow can never be perfect. When someone knows their changing rate and uses it to help them shoot accurately, they shoot much better. It's like this, the changing or moving rate is where someone doesn't shoot exactly where they are aiming because of those reasons I told you. Then, they might might what they are aiming for. Do you understand?

"Um...I think so."

"Okay, now we are going to figure out the moving rate for you with this bow. Remember, every bow is different so every bow will change the way you shoot." Melhonin instructed. Legolas nodded his head as he tried to understand everything. "Just wait a moment while I go set up something for your next shot."

Without waiting for a reply, Melhonin walked over to the target and pulled out two bright yellow pieces of fabric. He carefully attached them five inches apart on the target.

When he had walked back, Melhonin explained the strange pieces of cloth. "I would like you to try and shoot your arrow in between the two pieces. Do your best and then, we will know your moving rate."

Legolas did as Melhonin asked and then waited as the older elf walked back to the target to check. After a while, they settled into a routine. Legolas shot an arrow into the space between the fabric, Melhonin checked the target, and then Melhonin would move the pieces of cloth a little closer. Finally, they had discovered the way Legolas shot. Melhonin's mission was complete.

"That's it, Legolas. Your lesson is over." Melhonin walked over to the rack of equipment and stored the bow and arrows. "You did really well! I think you will an awesome archer one day."

"Do you really think so?" Legolas followed behind Melhonin as he cleaned up.

"Yes, I am sure of it. Just continue to practice and then you will be an excellent archer."

Both friends parted ways that afternoon joyful and content. It had been an exciting day.


	23. One Starry Night

"Legolas!" Thranduil walked briskly through the ornate hallways. "Legolas? Where are you?"

"Here I am!" A youthful voice called. Legolas rounded a corner and dashed over to his Ada. "What do you need?"

"How did your archery lesson go, Little Leaf?" Thranduil bent down.

"It was really fun and I learned so much from Melhonin! Thanks Ada for letting me see him!" Legolas' smile lit up his father's face.

"You are very welcome. Now, I need to ask you something!"

Legolas raised his arms to be picked up, "What? What is it?"

Consenting, Thranduil lifted the small elfling and smiled, "Well...now that I think about it, you probably wouldn't want to do it. I just won't bother you with it."

During this, Legolas had been absentmindedly twirling his father's long, blond hair. "No! Ada, please ask me! I am interested, I promise!"

"Okay, I guess. But only if you are really sure that you want it know." Thranduil turned around and carried the prince back the way he came.

"Tancave! (Yes) Just tell me!"

The king laughed. Everyone who heard the conversation smiled. The royals were so cute. "All right, Legolas. I will tell you."

Legolas wiped his brow, copying what he had seen his father do, "Phew!"

Now, the two elves stopped at a intricately carved door. Thranduil turned the knob and walked in. "Would you do me the honor of having dinner under the stars with me, ion nin?" (My son)

Legolas looked around the room and squealed. Half of the room had a roof, and the other half opened up to reveal a sky full of brilliant stars. Carefully laid across the room were lush pillows, blankets, and cushions. In the very center of the partial balcony was a low table filled with two heaping, steaming plates of food. Delicacies adorned the elegant place setting.

"Will you join me for a star gazing dinner?" Thranduil loved his little elfling so much that he constantly worried for him. But, one of his joys was to discover a new way to excite his little elfling.

Legolas finally closed his gaping mouth, "Oh, Ada, this is so cool! Yes! I really want to." He looked back at his daddy and wrapped his small arms around the grinning ruler.

They gathered around the dinner and picked up their forks. Before Legolas began eating, he had an idea. "Ada, before we eat, could we make a giant nest out of blankets around the table? Then we won't get cold." Legolas reasoned.

"Hmm, why not!" Thranduil helped gather a large mound of cushions and blankets. They laughed and joked as the nest was formed.

When it was finished, both elves climbed into the cozy cocoon. Wrapping the blankets around them, they devoured the delicious meal. As they ate, father and son exchanged jokes. Thranduil told Legolas many jokes about Dwarves. In turn, Legolas made up jokes that were only funny because he told them. Thranduil laughed more that night from his son's hilarious facial expressions than from the jokes. The night was going smoothly.

After they finished the food, and both elves were stuffed, the dishes were cleared away. Legolas and Thranduil cuddled up closer together under the blankets. The rested on their backs, gazing at the stars.

At first, Legolas made up a game where they tried to make things out of the stars. "Hey, look at that bright cluster! It looks like a bow!" Legolas pointed, trying to show where it was.

"You're right! It does!" Thranduil agreed, "Tiro! (Look) Those stars look like Ithildae, your rabbit!" the king wrapped one arm around Legolas and pointed with the other.

"Ya, it does! Hey Ada, Ceno! (See) Those seem like a tree!"

"Ah, Legolas! Did I ever tell you the story behind those stars?"

Legolas searched the sky, "Which ones?"

"The cluster that appear to be a warrior." Thranduil guided his son's eyes to the stars.

"There is a story behind those? I didn't know that...but tell me it!" Legolas asked before remembering the magic word, "Oh...please?"

"Well, those stars are there to help us remember a brave warrior that lived long ago. She was also an-"

"It's a girl? That's okay, you don't need to tell me anymore." The elfling frowned.

"Legolas...don't interrupt. I think you will like the story. Just because it is a girl doesn't make it a bad story."

"Fine..."

Thranduil gave his son a warning glance, "Anyways, I was saying that she was an elf who fought in an important battle. The elves were winning for most of the fight until the enemy brought in reinforcements. When this happened, the elves' strength began to fail. They were tired and weary. Larion Anwarünya, the warrior, was not a general. She was just common soldier, but one thing was different. She was courageous. All of the commanders had fallen in battle and the army had no one to command them. Finally, Larion decided to take up the charge. She brought the elves back under order and rallied another attack. The elves, so impressed with her courage, took up arms and defeated the enemy not two hours later. When the battle was done, they brought her to my father, Oropher, and he appointed her general. Why we always remember this story and have the stars to remind us, is of her courage. It shows that fear does not accomplish anything good but with courage you can do amazing things. Do you understand?"

"I think so..." Legolas pondered the story.

"Was I right about you enjoying the story?"

"Yes..." Legolas huffed jokingly. Thranduil smirked. His little elfling would get over his 'ew girls' stage soon enough.

Quietly, father and son closed their eyes, the serene night ushering in sleep.


	24. Hidden in the Shadows

The guard rushed through the entrance to the Mirkwood realm. He swiftly made haste to the throne room. Important news had just been given him and he dared not delay. All of Mirkwood knew of the king's wrath and easily provoked temper.

As the ornate yet durable doors opened, the messenger entered to deliver the news. For a moment, he caught his breathe before bowing. "My lord," he panted, "I have urgent news from the southern border."

Thranduil looked up from his lap where his son was snuggled up to him. He quickly tried to push Legolas off upon seeing the distraught look on the elf's face.

"Legolas, go play." Thranduil gave him an encouraging pat on his head. The little elfling was confused. Just a moment ago, his ada was laughing at a joke he had acted out but now he seemed angry. Legolas knew to not disobey. He nodded his head and scooted off the smooth silky robes his father wore.

As he walked out, the small elfling decided that it wasn't fair to always have to leave when his ada had important things to discuss. He was a big elfling now and thought that he was old enough to know what was going on. Carefully, he went around to the back entrance that only several elves knew about. From there, he could remain unseen and still listen in.

Thranduil readjusted slowly, "Why...did you interrupt me when I was with my son?" he said in a dark voice.

"My lord, I...I'm sorry. I thought you should know right away way."

"All right, then tell me. Don't keep me waiting."

"The patrol at the Southern borders told me that an army of orcs have attacked. An elf barely managed to get away to tell me. They need reinforcements right away." The messenger braced himself for the king's response.

Thranduil stood up. His knuckles turned white from the tight fists he made. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir. I saw from a distance part of the battle."

"How can this be? I was supposed to be warned way ahead of any battle or danger!" The king began shouting. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Because of your hesitation or clumsiness or whatever it is, more elves will die! DId you not think of the consequence?"

"But my lord-" The elf was not expecting this at all.

"Stop!" The king roared. "No excuses! Go now and alert more elves to prepare for battle! We will leave in two hours!"

"Yes, your majesty." The elf bowed, relieved.

"And Darion, I will deal with you later."

Legolas was shocked. He had never seen his ada talk like that before to anyone eccept for Melhonin. He had assumed that it was just because he had been hurt. The surprised elfling sucked in a breathe to keep from crying. He had never realized how scary his ada really was. "Hiccup...!" From holding in his breathe, Legolas accidentally let out a barely audible squeak.

Instantly, Thranduil turned around to behind his throne. Legolas slightly backed away from the door quietly.

"Who's there?" Thranduil searched the back wall until his eyes stopped on the door. Realization hit him. "Legolas...? Are you there, ion nin?"

Only a small sob answered.

"Little Leaf? Come out here please." Thranduil walked nearer to the door. It gently creaked open as a small form slipped through. Legolas peered up at the tall king with tear stained eyes. "Man carel le, Legolas?" (What are you doing)

"Uh...nothing..." Another hiccup jostled his small form.

"Where you listening the whole time?" Thranduil bent down to his son's level.

"Tancave..." Legolas wiped his eyes trying to be tough.

Thranaduil released a frustrated breathe, "Ion nin, goheno nin... (My son, forgive me) I should have not become so angry." The king reached to pick up Legolas.

Legolas hesitated and backed away, shaking his head. Thranduil drew back his arms at the rejection. "Ion nin, what's wrong?"

"Im gosta." (I'm afraid)

"Legolas, please, don't be afraid."

"Do you have to go?" Legolas didn't want to lose his ada like he had lost his grandparents and mother.

"Yes...but avo 'osto. (fear not) I will come home, ion nin."

Legolas , realizing that his ada still loved him, rushed towards him, arms open. They sat there, embracing eachother for a couple of minutes before the guard rushed back in.

"Everyone is preparing, my lord."

"Good, go to my chambers. I will be there in a moment to get my armor on. Have it ready. Also, along the way stop in the kitchen and find Marion. Tell her to come here."

"Yes, sir."

Thranduil started to pull away. "No! Don't go!" Legolas begged into his ada's shirt.

"I have to go and lead our warriors. They need a leader, Legolas."

"Then promise me that you will come home." Legolas sternly asked.

"Little Leaf, I promise that I will return to you. I will be back." Thranaduil promised. He sucked in a deep breathe so as not to cry. In truth, he didn't know if he would come back. The elf made it seem like there were many orcs. Nothing was for certain.

Legolas sobbed uncontrollably, "Oh...okay..." He hesitated before letting go. Thranduil gently wiped his tears before standing up. "Marion will watch over you while i'm gone, okay? You remember her, right? She's very nice."

"Uh huh." the forlorn elfling nodded.

Just then, Marion walked into the grand room. She bowed, "My lord, you called?"

"Yes, I must leave to help the elves at the Southern borders. Please watch over Legolas and take care of him while i'm away."

"Of course." Marion smiled at Legolas. Then, Thranduil walked to the door.

A small call caused him to stop. "Wait!" Legolas shouted. Thranduil turned around. "Calo anor na ven, Adar." (May the sun shine on your road, Father)

Thranduil smiled, "Hebo estel."(have hope) Finally, he turned towards the door and exited. Father and son mourned to be seperated even for a small time. It would be a difficult time that lay ahead of them.


	25. The Hardest Decision

After Thranduil had left, Marion slowly approached Legolas. She stopped a couple of feet from him and bent down on her knees. With a friendly smile, The kind elf opened her arms to the tearful elfling.

"Prince Legolas, why don't you come over here?" She spoke slowly and carefully, "I can tell you an intriguing story if you would like."

Slowly but surely, the little prince crawled over cautiously to Marion. He sat back on his knees when he was closer and asked, "What kinda stories do you know?" He curiously crept closer until he was sitting in her lap.

"Well...let me think. I know several stories about your father...some that are very cool." She added with a grin.

"Maybe could you tell me one of the cool ones?" Legolas sheepishly smiled back.

"But are you sure that you don't want to hear a boring story instead?" Marion teased.

"Oh no! Could I please listen to a cool one instead?" Legolas begged.

"Oh all right." The lady smiled. "A long time ago, before you were born, my adar worked for your adar. He was the general and almost second in command to the king. One day, all the elves prepared for a battle. They met the enemy quickly, which were many orcs, and fought to defeat them. But, during the battle a terrible tragedy almost occurred..."

"What? What happened?" Asked Legolas, mesmerized.

"Well, my father, Dineal, became cornered by many orcs! He was about to be defeated...when suddenly King Thranduil jumped into the fight and helped him! Together they fought off the orcs and eventually the elves won!"

"Ada actually saved your Ada? Legolas asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes. He is a true hero." Marion smiled.

"That is so cool, but I thought Ada was kinda mean. He yelled at that poor elf! It scared me so much." The prince looked down at his hands, ashamed.

"Prince Legolas, the king is a wonderful ruler, but we all have trying times in our lives. You must help him to be better. Okay?" Marion gently smoothed some hair behind Legolas' small, pointed ears. She tried to focus Legolas on different matters rather than the upcoming battle to keep him calm.

"Okay, I guess you are probably right. Daddy is usually nice to me." Abruptly, Legolas changed topics, "Miss Marion, would you tell me another story?"

"I'm sorry, my prince, but it is your bedtime. I need to tuck you in."

"Aww man! I don't want to go to bed! I want to stay up with you! Please?" Legolas begged.

Marion laughed, "No, I'm afraid you must get some rest. It has been a long day and I am also weary." Legolas finally nodded his head and followed Marion out of the throne room.

They silently headed through the long halls. Only several elves passed them, and those that did hurried along. The battle had brought fear into everyone's hearts. There were no leisurely chats or socializing when many of their friends or family were gone fighting. Legolas did not quite understand what war and death did to people but he still felt fearful with his ada was gone.

When they arrived at Legolas' chamber, Marion gently pushed him in. "Get your sleepwear on, Prince Legolas, and then I'll tuck you in."

"Yes, Miss Marion." the elfling obediently answered. He hurried into the connecting bathroom to obey. While Legolas got ready for bed, Marion sat down on his bed to wait.

Crash! Startled by a loud noise, Marion jumped off the bed and hurried to the bathroom door. "Legolas? Are you all right? What happened?"

She heard a soft moan answer, "Ow...I...I think I'm okay."

"Can I come in?" Marion reached for the door handle.

"Uh huh." Legolas answered. Marion rushed in to see what had happened. As she pushed the door open, she looked around. Legolas was on the floor holding his arm. Beside and on him laid shards of pottery. To Marion's horror, some of the floor and Legolas were coated in blood!

"My prince, what happened?" She bent down as she gasped.

Legolas raised his arm to show her, "I...I..." He struggled to get the words out without crying, "I was reaching for a towel to dry my hands...and I accidentally knocked this pot on the floor. Then I fell on it and it broke even more and I hurt my arm bad! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..."

Marion reached over and picked up Legolas, "Shh...you have done nothing wrong. It was an accident." Marion gently grasped Legolas' arm and inspected it. "Does it hurt?" She questioned.

"Kinda...it does when I move it but it's like bleeding a lot." The prince trembled.

"Okay..." Marion stood up and grabbed a towel. "Just hold still." She carefully patted his injured arm and pulled several pieces of pottery out. "Legolas, just keep your eyes on me, okay?"

Legolas obeyed and didn't look down. He flinched a couple of times but soon it was all over and he was tucked in bed. His arm was bandaged and he felt much better.

Marion smoothed the blankets and looked down at the little prince, "Have a good night's rest now. Sleep well, little prince." Legolas nodded his head as he drifted off to sleep.

When his little eyes closed, a wonderful dream pulled him in. He was again in a beautiful and serene meadow with flowers everywhere. He watched with no worries as a bee disappeared into a flower. Looking around, Legolas noticed a waterfall leading into a small pond. A patch of trees were at the edge of the pond and past that was something very curious. After the small forest, everything faded into a pale blue yet almost white mist. It was like fog but you couldn't see anything through it. Legolas turned his head in a circle. Wherever he was, it was small, everywhere in a circle was cut off by the murky mist.

The elfling jumped up when he caught a glimpse of someone. "Nana! Nana!" He ran into the mysterious woman's arms.

The woman smiled and hugged him back, "Hello, my little leaf! I have missed you so."

They embraced for a while, neither one wanting to stop. Legolas whispered, "I missed you so much too, Nana!"

Legolas' mother let go and held her son at arm's length. "Legolas! My, you have been growing so much!" She smiled sweetly.

"Mommy, why are you here? I haven't seen you in a while." Legolas pondered.

"I haven't visited you in your dreams for a while because you have not needed me. I only come when you are in need of comfort or advise." His mother explained.

"But..." Legolas tried to think it through, "then why are you here now? Is it cause of Ada?"

"Yes, it is. Legolas, I have come here for an important reason. I must tell you something. Your father...he's in danger. You are his only hope. My little leaf, only you can save him."

"What? I don't understand, Momma." Legolas mumbled. "How is Daddy in trouble?"

"I can't explain everything now, ion min. Please, just trust me. Only you can save your father. Only you."

"What...I don't..." The elfling prince spoke.

"Just...trust me..." The queen interrupted.

At that moment, everything around Legolas began to fade. His mother, the queen, disappeared.

Legolas opened his eyes. He had been dreaming, he realized. Carefully, he tried even though he was young, to organize his thoughts and comprehend what he had seen. His ada needed him!

Finally, everything was clear. He knew what he had to do.


	26. The Battle Part One

"I need to save my Ada. And I will."

When Legolas uttered those words to himself, he had no idea of what that would mean. And no one, truly no one could prepare him for what was in store.

Sometimes, for creatures to grow and change, they must first be broken. Only from losing things will they understand what they have. In life, it is easy to forget what we have and only think about what we want. Only once we lose the things we have will we finally know how much they meant to us. The only problem is, it's usually too late.

"I am scared but I can't back down now. If I don't help Ada, something terrible will happen." Legolas encouraged himself. He swiftly pulled on his clothes and grabbed his bow. Then, he tied his small dagger onto his belt.

Once he was ready, he crept out into the dimly lit hallway. It was still dark so he assumed it was early in the morning.

As he walked towards the gates, Legolas realized something. How would he convince the guards to let him out?

He racked his brain for a solution and smiled when one came. With his plan in mind, he began running quietly again.

When he came upon a corner, he froze. Two voices echoed from around the corner. Legolas leaned against the wall and listened.

"-has not gone according to plan. I was sent back to gather more elves."

"What do you mean?"

"There are more than we originally thought. We are being overrun."

"Is the king okay?"

"Yes, he's fine. We have been very fortunate on our losses, but I need to go now." At this, the voices quieted and Legolas heard the footsteps come his way.

Oh dear...

He quickly tried to think of an excuse or way to get away. Before he could, they came around the corner. The two elves stopped when they sighted the prince.

"Prince Legolas? What are you doing here?" It was Melhonin...Uh oh.

"I...I...um..." Legolas stuttered.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Melhonin arched his eyebrow skeptically.

Legolas finally came up with an idea. He put out his arms in front of him and closed his eyes. Masterfully, he began 'snoring' loudly.

Melhonin, not amused, repeated his question, "Prince Legolas, why are you not in bed?"

"Zzzz...Cause...zzz...I'm...zzz...sleep...zzz...walk-zzz-ing...zzz..." Legolas slightly peeked at Melhonin.

Melhonin stifled a laugh and decided to play along, "Oh...I had better be quiet so as not to wake him up..." He gently steered Legolas around and led him back to his room.

When he was tucked back in bed and Melhonin had been gone for a while, the elfling opened his eyes and snuck back out of the room.

After a careful journey to his exit, Legolas exhaled. He had made it.

A long time ago, his Ada had showed him a secret entrance and exit out of the palace. Now, he wouldn't need to sneak around the guards.

He pushed against the hidden door and it opened without a creak. Legolas closed it behind him and crept along in the dark. He kept his hand on the wall to not fall or lose his way.

Slowly, the elf prince made his way through the tunnel. He started to fear that there was no exit at all when a distant light appeared. Legolas sighed in relief.

Coming out of the dark walkway and into the forest, Legolas looked around. He desperately tried to remember which way he had gone when he had chased Ithildae into the woods.

"I think this is the way..." He turned to the right.

After walking for what seemed like forever, faint lights started to become visible through the dense woods. Legolas gulped and pulled out his bow, loading it. "I will be brave...for Ada."

He walked closer and climbed up a tree. The noise hit him like a slap in the face. It was gruesome, oh so gruesome. Screams, grunts, shouts, and cries of pain filled his ears. For once, Legolas wished his hearing wasn't as well tuned.

Trying to brace himself, he peered over some branches and into the battle field. It laid before the doors of Dol Guldor, the scary fortress he had been taken to. The ground before it was awful. Full of blood and bodies of orcs and elves. For a second, he whole body shook with fear. What was he doing? This was not a place for him at all.

No. Legolas, stop. Remember your mission. He reminded himself.

He looked around for his Ada desperately. Just find Ada and save him. Then you can go home.

After looking with no sight of Thranduil, Legolas sighed. "Ada...where are you?" He whispered.

Legolas, go to the left of the old fortress. A voice spoke to him in his head.

"Nana? Mom?" Legolas asked, startled.

Yes, it is me. I will help you find him. Now, go where I tell you.

"Oh...okay." Legolas climbed down the tree.

Go around the edge of the battle, sweetie. You must avoid it. Legolas obeyed and followed her instructions.

He crept along to the left of the battle while staying out of sight. With every scream, Legolas shuddered yet kept going.

When he arrived, the elfling looked around. It was a small clearing overlooking a cliff that was almost completely hidden from the battle field.

There, in the middle of it, was his Ada. Thranduil, completely focused on fighting, slashed his swords and several orcs around him. Legolas was just about to call out to his Ada when something terrible occurred.

Legolas gasped as an Orc arrow whizzed through the air and slammed into Thranduil's shoulder.

"Ada...!" Legolas shrieked.


	27. The Battle Part Two

As the scream left Legolas' lips, all the orcs turned towards him. Time seemed to slow down as Legolas watched. Thranduil staggered a moment before dropping to his knees. Blood seeped through the tunic and trickled down his chest. After looking at his shoulder, Thranduil raised his head to Legolas.

His eyes widened as he yelled, "No! Go, ion nin! G...get out of here!" He coughed and tried to breathe desperately.

Legolas frowned, "But...Ada I-"

"Legolas, run!" Thranduil commanded. Instantly, time returned and several of the orcs that were once fighting the elven king now bolted towards the elfling. Legolas turned around and scrambled back the way he came. Instead of going around the main battle, the prince ran straight through it with several orcs pursuing him. Then, he entered back into a more wooded area and climbed up a tall tree.

When the orcs caught up to him, they took turns trying to climb up after him, yet each time, they fell. They shouted and grunted, angrily trying to reach him.

Legolas watched them through the leaves. Suddenly, one of the orcs made some traction. He managed to get a strong grip and began climbing higher.

Legolas began looking around for an escape, any way to get down. Then, his eyes noticed a tree that was quite close to his tree in height and distance. He breathed deeply and prepared to jump.

I can make it. He encouraged himself. I must. He crouched lower and then leapt through the air to the other tree. His blond hair swirled around as small arms reached for the branches.

Reaching out, he just fell short of the tree and tumbled to the ground. Legolas cried out in pain and gripped his leg. Thankfully, the fall had only caused him to twist his leg, but now it would be incredibly painful to walk.

He looked around for the orcs and noticed that several searched for where he had gone. The elfling had landed in a bush and was somewhat hidden from view, but not for long. He summed up his courage, stood up, and started to run. Images of his ada in pain pushed him to go on. Then, as he looked back, images of orcs chasing him pushed him even more.

Meanwhile, Thranduil struggled to stay conscious. The arrow was still sticking out of his shoulder as he fought the enemy. After Legolas had run, the king had managed to stand back up and kill several orcs quickly. Now, he was battling an orc captain. The orc would have already been dead if Thranduil had not been shot, but the elf still fought heroically. He swung his sleek elvish blade over and over as it clanged against the rusty orcish blade.

At last, Thranduil overpowered his foe and struck him down. The captain was dead. Instantly, amid the chaos Thranduil searched for Legolas. He gasped for breath and with one quick yank, pulled out the arrow. Then, he heard a cry come from the tree line that sounded like Legolas. His heart paralyzed with fear, the elven king raced to find his son. I'm coming, Legolas, hold on. He breathed.

Legolas limped as fast as he could through the trees. When he came to the clearing where his ada had been, he found it empty accept for dead orcs. He instantly thought of the worst scenario and began to panic. Before he could calm his mind, his pursuers burst into the clearing towards him. Legolas reacted by pulling out his knife. As the orcs charged, a swift figure came into the clearing and headed straight for the orcs.

"Ada!" Legolas yelled. He was not alone. His ada had come to save him. Thranduil fought the three orcs with ease and soon they all perished.

Both elves breathed a sigh of relief. Thranduil walked over to his son and embraced him. "Oh, ion nin." Legolas struggled to keep from crying. Thranduil looked sternly at his son, "Legolas, I will not ask now why you are here but know this, I will not forget the matter either. Now, let's get you out of here."

They headed into the now finished battle. The elves had won. Only several orcs remained alive in Dol Guldor as the elves prepared one final assault to finish it. A troop passed by the king and prince swiftly. Legolas stopped, "Wait...Ada, we have to look for Melhonin. I saw him back in the palace and he said he was coming back. I have to make sure he is okay!" Thranduil agreed and they walked among the elves, searching for him.

Thranduil stopped an elf walking by, "Soldier, do you know where the elf, Melhonin, is?"

The guard thought for a moment before answering, "No, my lord. I know of whom you speak but I have not seen him."

"Do you know if he had returned from gathering more elves?" Thranduil questioned.

"Yes, several elves informed me that he was one of the reinforcements to come back."

"Thank you. You may go." the king dismissed.

They kept looking until Thranduil needed to talk to his commander. He turned to Legolas, "Stay near, Legolas, and I will find someone to help your leg." Then, he turned back to the elf.

After a couple of minutes, Thranduil turned back to his son, "Come with me and we will get that leg fixed up." He smiled.

When they entered the king's tent, several elves rushed in behind them, bringing bandages. They quickly tended to Thranduil's shoulder and bandaged it up.

"This will have to be temporary, my king." One of the healers explained, "Until we get back it will have to do because we do not have everything here to fully heal it."

Then, they tended to Legolas' leg. It was throbbing painfully now as they observed it.

The healer finished wrapping it and looked at Legolas, "Your leg is broken, my prince. Like I already said, we do not have enough supplies here to properly set it but this will do for now. You will be okay as long as we get you back swiftly. Just stay here and don't walk on it at all."

"I will go get an elf to take you back." a guard said. He walked out of the tent and closed it.

"I need to go talk to my commander." Thranduil stood up. "Stay here, Legolas. You will be safe."

"Yes, Ada." Legolas obediently answered.

At last, all the elves left the tent, leaving Legolas alone. Once he was sure they had gone, he stood up and walked out of the tent. His leg at first pained him greatly, but he took a deep breath, and kept walking. Legolas looked around vigorously, still searching for Melhonin. Suddenly, he had an idea. Maybe Melhonin was in the woods and that is why none of the elves could find him! He thought.

Finally, Legolas found Melhonin. He had been right! Melhonin was in the woods where the elves had not looked for survivors yet. Melhonin was on the ground with a look of pain written on his face. Legolas hurried over to him.

"Melhonin! Melhonin! I found you!" He exclaimed.

Melhonin looked up in surprise, "Prince Legolas, what are you doing here?"

Legolas bent down at Melhonin's side. "It doesn't matter. Are you hurt?" Legolas searched for Melhonin's source of pain.

"Yes...I...I'll be okay. I just have a small cut on my leg." He replied. Honestly, the 'cut' wasn't small at all. It was very deep and had already bled a lot. Melhonin knew that he probably wouldn't be 'okay' in the end.

As they two friends talked and Legolas tried to help Melhonin bind his leg, an orc archer snuck through the foliage to them. He pulled his bow string back silently and loaded it. Taking aim, he let the arrow fly.

Melhonin noticed the archer just in time and grabbed Legolas, pushing the elfling beneath his body.

Thwap. Just like that, the arrow pierced Melhonin's body. He gasped and rolled onto his stomach, revealing an unharmed prince underneath.

Thranduil had discovered that Legolas had walked off soon after and had arrived just in time to watch the arrow enter Legolas' savior. Quickly, he sliced the orc archer's head off and ran over to the elves.

Carefully, Legolas and Thranduil pulled the arrow out of Melhonin's back and flipped him over.

He was still alive!

Legolas called to him urgently, "Melhonin! Melhonin! Don't die! Please don't die! I need you here! Stay...please." He sobbed.

Melhonin coughed and opened his eyes, "My prince, are...you unharmed?" He stuttered.

Legolas let out a small smile. Thranduil answered for him, "Yes, Melhonin. He is perfectly safe. You saved him."

Legolas leaned down and hugged his hero, "Thank you, Melhonin."

"It...was my pleasure...prince..." Melhonin gasped out. He began to cough violently and his whole body shook.

"Melhonin, stay awake, now. Help is on it's way. You are going to be fine, elves will be here any minute."

"I'm sorry, my king. I...b-b-lieve I am going into...the light..." His eyes started to close as his breathing grew more ragged and slow.

"No! You cant leave me! No, Melhonin, stay!" Legolas sobbed, "I can't lose someone else! Please..." Legolas gripped onto Melhonin.

"I'm...sorry, my p-p-rince. It is my time, b-b-ut thank you for all..." He paused to cough again, "...the w-w-onderful days...and times with you..." He painstakingly took a deep breath, "Legolas...you are my hero..." Silently, Melhonin closed his eyes and left Middle-Earth forever.

Realizing that he was gone, Legolas began to cry out loudly, "No...come back, please! Please!" He sobbed uncontrollably.

Thranduil gently picked him up and tightly caressed him while being careful not to touch his leg. He didn't say anything, but just let Legolas mourn and weep as he also silently honored the fallen hero, Melhonin Taldel.


	28. A Solemn Farewell

The king and his little leaf stayed there on the ground for what seemed like hours. Thranduil held his son tightly as Legolas clutched his robes. The elfling sobbed relentlessly for his fallen friend.

Gently, Thranduil leaned over and closed Melhonin's pale and distant eyes. The elves stayed frozen and silent until a search party discovered them. A group gathered around the fallen warrior and silence hung in the air. They mourned not only for Melhonin, but for every elf that was lost to them.

Stricken with grief, the Woodland realm went about their duties silently. Once the battle had been completely won, everyone had pitched in to tend the wounded and bury the dead. King Thranduil had given a speech to honor the fallen immortals and everyone that could, attended.

When the battle field had been cleaned up, everyone journeyed back to their secluded realm. Thranduil gently carried Legolas to his room, knowing the healing wing would be crowded, and laid him down on the large bed. Legolas had fallen asleep on the journey home after running out of tears.

Even though his shoulder ached, the king would not let anyone else carry his son. He wanted to be there for him. Thranduil knew well that Legolas had lost too much already. He knew that when Legolas woke, he would need comforting.

Swiftly, the king walked to the healing area and navigated through the many beds, cots, and tables to a cabinet. He grabbed some needed bandages and left, not wanting to see anymore of his subjects in pain. It hurt him too much.

After Legolas had been cleaned up, bandaged, and tucked under warm blankets, Thranduil peeled off his own shirt and slowly, very slowly cleaned his own injury. It stung when fresh, clean water ran across it and burned when a healing salve was applied. When the elf had bandaged his shoulder, he laid down beside Legolas.

Thranduil regretted everything that had happened in the battle. He regretted Legolas coming. He regretted letting himself be inured. He regretted his son being hurt. And most of all, he regretted that he couldn't save Melhonin Taldel.

Finally, the king found rest and drifted off to sleep.

"Ada...?"

Thranduil opened his eyes and cleared his head. "Yes, ion nin?" Legolas readjusted but stopped when a burning pain shot up his leg. A small cry left his mouth.

Thranduil sat up and turned to his son, "Legolas? Manen nalyë, ion nin?" (How are you, my son) He ignored his own pain when he sat up too quickly.

"Im maer, Ada..." (I'm well, Daddy) Legolas whispered. "My leg just hurts. Why does it hurt so much?" the prince looked at Thranduil.

Thranduil let out his breath, "Goheno nin, Legolas. Your leg is broken." (Forgive me) He explained. "Legolas...why did you come to the battle when I told you not to?" Thranduil asked.

Legolas looked down, "I'm sorry, Adar. (Father) I had to come. Nana (Mother) told me that only I could save you! I didn't want you to die..."

Thranduil backtracked, "Wait...your Nana told you this? How?"

"I think it was a dream, but she came to me and said that only I could save you. I'm so sorry! I didn't save you from anything and it's my fault that you got hurt! I couldn't help anyone and because of me Melhonin is dead!" Legolas started to sob.

Thranduil pulled Legolas closer and rubbed his silky hair, "Oh...no, Legolas. None of that was your fault! I am just overjoyed that you are okay, ion nin."

"Le melon, Ada!" Legolas cried. (I love you)

"Le melon, my little leaf." Thranduil whispered. (I love you)

Neither Legolas or Thranduil knew this, but Legolas' mother had been given a vision of future events and was allowed to speak to her son one last time. She foresaw that without a reminder of his little leaf, Thranduil would give up. Legolas hadn't caused Thranduil to be struck by that arrow. It wasn't his fault because it would have happened anyway. If Legolas hadn't been there, then Thranduil would have died from the wound. Because he had seen Legolas in danger, it pushed the king to keep going and not give up. The queen watched her husband and son lay and silently wiped a tear from her eye.


	29. Back to Business

Legolas woke up bright and early the next morning. He felt the warmth of his Ada's arms around him and giggled. Thranduil's slender fingers barely touched Legolas's side. The constant light touch brought a soft laugh to the elfling's mouth. Instantly, he clamped a hand over his mouth, hoping he didn't wake the king.

After a moment of silence, Legolas relaxed. He yawned and readjusted before falling back asleep.

Thranduil gently rubbed his son's back. "Legolas, it's time to wake up." The king urged gently. It was late in the morning.

Legolas stirred and rolled over, peeking an eye open, "Ada...?"

"Yes, it's me, ion nin. Time to wake up." Thranduil answered cheerfully.

Legolas groaned, "...F-five...more minutes...please."

Thranduil chuckled, "No, little leaf. You need to wake up. I need your help with something very important."

At the mention of something important, both Legolas' eyes shot open, "Important? Okay!" He smiled and climbed out of bed.

Both royals quickly dressed. Legolas brought the brush over to his Adar. Gently, Thranduil brushed the tangles from Legolas' golden hair. Then, he braided and pulled it back from the prince's face.

"Le hannon, Ada!" (Thank you, Daddy) Legolas brushed his fingers over the newly braided hair.

Thranduil started to head to the door before Legolas called out, "Wait! I have to do your hair now! It's my turn."

Thranduil sighed and turned back, "Okay, but be quick. There are many things to accomplish today."

"Tancave, Ada!" (Yes, Daddy) Legolas agreed happily. Thranduil squatted down so Legolas could reach his hair. As best as he could, the elfling pulled pieces of hair and braided them together.

After a couple of minutes, he was satisfied and smoothed his own hair. "I'm done!" Legolas announced, satisfied with his work.

Thranduil reached back and felt his hair. "Wow...Le hannon, Legolas." (Thank you) Thranduil smiled. "It's wonderful." He laughed inside, the braid felt quite lopsided and more like a knot than a braid. However, Thranduil didn't care. He loved his son and was proud to wear his hair like that.

Thranduil hoisted his son on his shoulders and carried him out the door. Legolas squealed and laughed as the king imitated a bucking horse and shook the elfling around. As they passed other elves in the halls, it brought a smile to everyone's faces. Their radiance and laughter brightened up the very halls of the Woodland Realm.

When they were settled at a large table surrounded by other elves, mainly counsellors and advisors, the meeting began. Legolas was told to sit quietly and listen. Thranduil told him this was a big part of being king and he needed to start practicing. At first, Legolas loved helping with adult stuff. He payed attention even though he didn't understand most of what was being discussed.

He leaned over and whispered loudly to Thranduil, "Ada, I'm bored." A couple of grins broke out among the elves.

Thranduil smothered a smile, "I'm sorry, ion nin, but this is important business. I can't help it if it's not interesting."

"Could we take a break?" Legolas practically begged.

More smiles broke out around the table. The king coughed to hide a laugh, "Well, you'll have to ask the other elves if it's okay with them. That is the polite thing to do."

Legolas' eyes widened, "Uh..." He cleared his throat, "Excuse me, would it be okay if we took a break?" He asked, shyly.

Lord Mùinin smiled, "I think that is a wonderful idea, my prince." He looked around the room, "What does everyone else think?" Everyone answered yes and nodded their heads in unison.

Legolas grinned and laughed, "Woohoo! Let's go, Ada!" He jumped out of his chair and grabbed Thranduil's arm, pulling him towards the door.

Suddenly, Lord Mùinin stood up and playfully threatened, "Rrawww! I just turned into a big old warg! You better run! I'm gonna get you!"

Legolas screamed in delight and rushed out the door, Thranduil in tow. Lord Mùinin chased after them through the halls yelling, "I'm going to get you!" and growling like a monster.

Finally, Lord Mùinin caught up with the royals and grabbed Legolas. He tickled the struggling elfling relentlessly until Thranduil used his hand and pretended to slice the 'monster's' neck. He pulled Legolas from the Lord's arms as he pretended to die.

"Aagh! He got me!" Lord Mùinin grabbed at his neck and playfully fell to the ground.

"I killed him, ion nin!" Thranduil shouted, "You're safe now!"

Nearby elves laughed along and watched the show. It was turning out to be a wonderful day.

"Are you all ready for bed?" Thranduil asked.

Legolas climbed under his blankets. "Yep. All ready." It had been a fun day and Legolas was worn out.

"Good." The king leaned down and kissed Legolas' forehead. "Sleep well, little leaf."

"Goodnight." Legolas yawned and nestled in his covers.

The door made a gentle click as it shut. Thranduil walked back to his room and threw off his robe, leaving only his light pants and a cotton shirt on. The royal elf sat on his bed and rested his head in his hands.

After a moment, he raised his head. "I know you probably can't hear me, but I need to say it nonetheless. Legolas says you visited him...well, why did you tell him to find me? I...he was hurt because he came...I don't understand." He paused and searched his mind, "I really miss you. I just hope that I am doing this right. I wish you were here to help me with Legolas. He misses you, he misses his mother dearly." Thranduil sighed, not hearing an answer.

His wife watched from above, tears streaking down her face, "Oh, my dear. Le melon. (I love you) I desperately wish I could talk with you also!" She closed her eyes and the image faded, along with her husband. If only he knew.


	30. Memories of Nana

The next week went by slowly and fairly uneventful. Legolas stayed by his father's side almost nonstop except on several occasions. Thranduil realized his son needed extra attention and freely offered it. They were both going through a hard time and needed each other desperately.

Late one sunny afternoon, Thranduil dismissed everyone from the throne room and whisked his son away to the garden. They sat on the familiar stone bench after sharing some elvish delicacies together, casually watching the birds and insects around them.

Abruptly, Legolas turned to Thranduil, "Ada? Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Little Leaf. What is it?"

"What was Nana like?'

Thranduil froze, his heart already beginning to ache. He kept any memory of his wife buried in his heart for it hurt too much for him to relive them. He had never told Legolas about his mother and even from a quite young age made it clear that that topic was off limits. Thranduil rarely even spoke of her and tried to keep Legolas from doing so as much also. It was a touchy subject to say the least.

Legolas quickly tried to fix his mistake, realizing he shouldn't have asked that, "I'm sorry, never mind. I shouldn't have asked."

Thranduil searched his heart and came to a conclusion. It was time. He gently pulled Legolas upon his lap and looked at him seriously, "No, Legolas. I have been selfish. I should have told you about your mother long ago. You deserve to know."

Legolas still looked uncertain, "Are you sure?" he asked tentatively, absently fiddling with his hair.

"Tancave." (Yes) Thranduil answered, the barest of smiles beginning to form. "But where to begin...there is so much to say. Well, what would you like to know?"

"Hmm...what did she look like?"

"Well..." Thranduil began, pulling up deeply buried memories of his wife and ignoring the ache that followed, "She had the most beautiful blonde hair I have ever seen. It was incredibly silky and always smelled like the forest."

Legolas giggled.

"Her eyes were a clear blue and seemed to be able to look beneath who you were on the outside and see your heart deep within. She saw through my façade when I was merely a prince, Legolas. Your mother was very intelligent, although she detested reading and studying..."

"Me too!" Legolas interrupted.

Thranduil sent him a look, "And let me think...when I would ask her what her favorite color was, she always insisted that she had none. Your mother loved all of the colors and believed that not a single color was higher or more beautiful than the others, but that together they created a masterpiece. She enjoyed horseback riding, stargazing, and most of all...singing. Legolas, her voice was a melody in itself. When she sang, the whole Realm fell silent to listen. She was a big part of what kept the forest so healthy..." He drifted off, imagining his wife in all her beauty and grace.

A couple minutes slowly ticked by.

"...Ada?" Legolas broke through his thoughts.

Thranduil shook his head, coming back to the real world, "Oh, I...what was I saying?"

Legolas smiled, "It's okay Ada, you can think about her if you want. I'll go play."

Thranduil stared at his son, dumbfounded, "W-what?"

Legolas didn't answer and climbed off Thranduil's lap before skipping away. Thranduil watched Legolas kneel in the dirt and mess with the grass and flowers, in awe. It was the first time since Melhonin's death that Legolas had willingly been separated from his father. A sense of peace overcame the king. His son was healing.


	31. The Adan

Several weeks later, Legolas was playing with one of his toys on Thranduil's lap. He clumsily tried to spin his top on the arm of the throne and it flew off, clanking loudly on the marble floor.

Legolas scurried off his father's lap and bent over to pick it up.

Thranduil chuckled softly, "The top has to be on a flat surface, my elfling." He smiled.

Legolas handed the top to his father and Thranduil leaned down. He flicked it with his fingers before letting it go to the floor. It spun effortlessly on the smooth floor. Legolas watched it intently, mesmerized. It went around and aroundmas Legolas' eyes followed its every movement.

All too soon, the top fell over. It spun to a stop and Legolas handed it to Thranduil again, "Can you do it again?" he asked cutely.

Thranduil couldn't resist, "Tancave..." (yes) he grasped the small top from the elfling's hand, "One more time. Okay?"

Before Legolas could reply, the heavy doors opened and a group of men surrounded by elves walked in.

Thranduil straightened in his chair and ushered Legolas over, "Go play in your room, Legolas." he instructed, handing the top to Legolas.

Legolas instantly whined, "But, Ada...I don't want to."

"Legolas, go. Now."

"No! I want to stay here with you." Legolas crossed his arms stubbornly.

Thranduil pulled Legolas over by his arm, gripping it tightly, "Obey me." he said sternly, "Now, Legolas."

Legolas whimpered slightly and tried to pull away, "Ada...I-"

"Now."

A single tear slipped down the elfling's cheek, "Yes, Ada." he looked down.

Satisfied, Thranduil let go of his arm and leaned back in his chair.

As soon as he was free, Legolas hurried out of the room

The room was silent for a moment until the doors slammed shut. When the doors were closed, a man stepped forward and bowed, "Your majesty, I am Arador, of the Dunedain. I was traveling with my rangers, trying to track a pack of orcs when they entered your forest. I ask your permission to enter your forest and hunt them." Arador spoke clearly as he explained his request.

Thranduil sat quietly thought for a minute, considering what Arador spoke of, "Lord Arador, of the Dunedain, I considered your request, but I cannot allow men to roam freely in my forest. Have no worries, I will send my elves out and we will eradicate the foul creatures."

"King Thranduil, please reconsider. My men are both willing and able to hunt these creatures."

"I have already made my decision. Who are you to question a king, Adan?" (man) Thranduil answered reproachfully.

The adan slowly nodded, "Of course, my apologies."

"Is that it?" Thranduil asked lazily.

Arador hesitated, "...Well, yes. I suppose so."

"Then you may go." Thranduil dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

Just then, the doors opened again and Legolas scampered in. He climbed onto his startled father's lap and looked up at him, "Ada, I'm sorry I didn't obey you right away. Would you forgive me?" He asked, completely oblivious to the strangers still in the room.

Thranduil hugged Legolas, still a little shocked, "I...forgive you, ion nin. I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did. Would you forgive me?"

Legolas nodded happily, "Yes sir!" Then, he leaned up and gave Thranduil a sloppy kiss on the cheek, "Love you, Ada."

Thranduil smiled, "I love you too, Legolas."

A moment later, Thranduil had an idea. "Legolas, I would like you to meet someone." he turned to look at Arador, "This is Lord Arador. He is of the Dunedain. He is an Adan."

Legolas' jaw dropped, "He's an Adan? Really?"

"Yes, really."

Arador caught on and with a smile he bowed once again, "Hello there, little one. What's your name?"

"This is my son, Prince Legolas." Thranduil answered for him.

"Well it is an honor to meet you, Prince Legolas." Arador said kindly.

Legolas shyly hopped off his father's lap and walked closer to the adan. He stopped right in front of him, "What's it like to be of the race of men?" he asked quietly.

Arador chuckled softly, "It is quite an adventure, for sure. But I'm sure it is no where near as fun as being an elf is."

"Yes, being an elf is pretty fun...although sometimes it gets boring around here."

Thranduil didn't bother to hide his grin, "Legolas come back over here, please. It is time for Lord Arador to leave."

Legolas started to argue, but smiled instead, "Yes Ada." He quickly tugged on Arador's tunic to pull him lower. Arador bent down as Legolas whispered something in his ear. With a wide grin, Arador nodded and stood back up while Legolas pranced back to his father.

"Goodbye, Prince Legolas. Once again, it was an honor to meet you." Arador said softly.

Legolas waved from his seat on his father and Thranduil nodded in farewell.

With a final bow, the men were ushered out of the throne room and the two royals were alone again.

"What did you say to him?" Thranduil asked curiously.

"Oh nothing." Legolas replied, fiddling with his tunic and trying to hide his grin.

Thranduil decided to let it go, "Alright then. Did you like meeting the Adan?"

Legolas nodded, "For sure! He was very nice. I like him."

"Yes, he is one of the better men that I have met..." Thranduil considered Arador. He had been raised in Rivendell by Lord Elrond and was an heir of Isildur. Arador was no common man.

Suddenly, Thranduil had a feeling. He shrugged it off, but still considered it in the back of his mind. For some reason, he couldn't get it out of his head that Legolas would one day become very close with a descendent of Isildur. He thought it to be silly so the thought was buried deep in his mind.


	32. A New Adventure

Legolas clambered onto his seat next to Thranduil and stuffed a roll into his mouth. His grubby fingers grasped another roll and he scrambled around before climbing back off.

"Legolas, what do you think you are doing?" Thranduil interjected, stopping Legolas in his tracks.

Legolas slowly turned on his heels, a sheepish grin plastered across his face, "Mm...gebbbing smme bread?"

"Finish chewing first." Thranduil instructed patiently.

Legolas hurriedly chewed and swallowed the bun before repeating his sentence, "Just getting some bread..."

"Why are you so filthy?"

"I...well...cause I was playing...outside?" Legolas twirled one of his braids between his fingers, nervously.

Thranduil's eyebrows knit together, "Outside?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure? You don't seem sure." Thranduil asked, standing up and striding over to Legolas.

The little prince looked down at his feet, "Yes, Ada. I'm sure."

"Why did you go outside without asking me first?"

"Well I guess I thought you would say no..." Legolas admitted.

"You still need to ask me. Understood?" Thranduil raised his voice slightly, trying to get the message across.

"Yes, sir."

"Look at me when I talk to you, ion nin."

Legolas obeyed and lifted his eyes up to Thranduil, "Tancave, Adar. Goheno nin." (Yes, father. Forgive me)

"I forgive you, little leaf. But you mustn't ever go outside without asking me first. It is dangerous." The King tried to explain to his son.

"I understand." Legolas again looked down, but Thranduil placed his hand beneath Legolas' chin and raised it back up, gently. He knelt down to Legolas' level, looking him in the eye.

"Le Melon, ion nin." (I love you, my son)

"Love you too, Daddy."

"Now, why don't you go clean up and then ask one of the maids to help you pack a bag." Thranduil instructed.

"Why?"

"Because we are going to go on a little trip, Legolas."

"Where are we going?" Legolas asked, becoming excited.

"Lothlórion. The Golden Wood, little leaf." Thranduil's eyes began to sparkle at his son's excitement.

"Really? And I get to come? Awesome!" Legolas dropped the other bun in his hand and flung his small arms around Thranduil.

"Yes, it is...awesome. Now scoot!" Thranduil ushered Legolas out of the room and made sure he got a bath started before leaving Legolas in the hands of a maid.

"We are going to leave tomorrow, Legolas."

"Okay, Ada! I'll be ready!" Legolas giggled as the kind maid led him by the hand into the bathroom.


	33. Camping Beneath the Stars

"Daro, Pen tithen." (Stop, Little one) the maid instructed Legolas when he continued to squirm in the bath, spewing bubbles and water all around.

He giggled and squashed some more bubbles between his fingers.

"Pen tithen. Lasta-na nin!" (Little one. Listen to me) the maid huffed and reached for Legolas once more, getting slightly wet in the process. She rolled her eyes inwardly and rolled up her sleeves farther, hoping to avoid getting more water on them.

Legolas scooped up another handful of bubbles, the vague scent of lavender and leaves drifting into the air. He swung his arm around, letting the tiny, soapy circles float off into the air. He splashed around some more, not paying attention to the maid in the slightest.

"Hîr nin, lasto!" (My lord, listen) The maid made one more attempt to get the unruly elfling in control.

Still, he played with the bubbles and water.

With a huff, the maid reached forward one more time and grabbed onto Legolas' arm, gently yet firmly pulling him towards her end of the tub.

Finally, Legolas calmed down slightly and looked at the maid, "Tancave?" (Yes) he asked innocently, oblivious to her frustration.

She sighed in relief and told him to hold still while she washed his hair. He tried a little harder to obey, but wasn't entirely successful. He squirmed right as she was scrubbing some special soap into his hair and some of it plopped right down into his eye.

He squealed and clamped his eye shut tightly, rubbing his eye vigorously with his wet hands. "It stings!" He cried.

The maid pursed her lips and grabbed a nearby towel, telling him to move his hands so she could wipe it off. She gently pressed the towel across his closed eye and held it there for a moment.

Legolas pulled it off and slowly opened his eye, testing to see if it hurt anymore.

"Man mathach?" (How do you feel) she asked calmly.

"Im maer." (I'm well) The elfling responded, blinking several times.

"Goheno nin, Hir Legolas." (Forgive me, lord Legolas) the maid apologized, feeling guilty.

"It's okay." Legolas smiled, "My eye is all better." He turned to show her, pointing to the eye in case she couldn't figure out which one it was, even though the eye that had gotten hit was slightly pink around the edges from him rubbing it so vigorously.

The maid nodded with a smile and finished washing his silky locks, careful not to get anymore soap into his eyes.

After helping him dry off and get dressed, the maid led him out into his room and pulled out a satchel from his closet. She then proceeded to pull out tunics, leggings, and other items of clothing for Legolas.

He ran over to her and began pulling out random items of clothing too before stuffing them into the bag. It was quickly filling up and before long there was no more room for the things that she had pulled out. She didn't want to hurt Legolas' feelings so instead, she sent him back to the bathroom to brush his damp hair.

When he had disappeared into the steamy room, she hurried pull out the unwanted articles of clothing and stuffed them into the corner of the closet, vowing to fold them later. Then, she placed the nearly folds clothes she had picked out into the bag. With a click, she hooks the clasp on the bag and set it aside.

Just as she did that, Legolas walked out of the bathroom. He jumped onto his bed and climbed under the covers.

The maid's jaw almost dropped when she saw him willingly get into bed without any bribes or begs. But, she quickly overcame it helped him get all situated.

Once he was still and slowly closed his eyes, she walked to the door. "Goodnight, my prince." She called back to him before closing the door.

Just as the sun began to peek through the windows to Legolas' room, he woke up. He clambered out of bed, not bothering to make it.

Soon, the same maid from the night before came in with a tray filled with fruit and steaming oatmeal. A single glass of milk sat on it as well. Legolas grinned and sat down at his table as she placed the tray before him.

"Eat quickly, Pen tithen." (Little one) the maid instructed, "Your father wants to leave soon."

Legolas didn't hesitate to dig into his breakfast and begin chewing. He slurped down the milk in one guzzle before turning to his oatmeal. It didn't take him long to finish that either.

Finally, Legolas was all ready and the maid now walked beside him, carrying his bag. He skipped along, not a care in the world. A small smile graced the maid's face as she glanced down at the jubilant elfling. He certainly was adorable.

When they came in sight of the awaiting Elf King near the entrance to the realm, Legolas giggled and shouted, "Ada!" as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

He ran straight into Thranduil and hugged his legs, "Hey!" He grinned, looking up at Thranduil.

Thranduil chuckled, "Hey you. Are you ready to go?"

"Tancave, she helped me take a bath and then pack too! Then I went to sleep but I woke up early and ate all my breakfast! She has my bag so she'll have to give it to you cause she offered to carry it even though I am strong enough to carry it. And I didn't want to argue with her or anything so I just let her carry it." Legolas rambled, grinning cheekily the whole time.

"Ah, I see, Pen tithen." (Little one) the king detached Legolas from his legs and headed towards his elk, "Let's go now. Hop on your elk." Thranduil instructed.

Legolas did as he was told and carefully climbed onto Mallos, (A/N which is what he named his elk. It means flower of gold in Sindarin, elvish) who was right next to Thranduil's elk. He grabbed the reigns from an elf and fell in line behind his father's elk.

Their escorts rode out beside and behind them, one of them taking Legolas' bag from the maid and securing it to his horse before falling in line behind the others.

As they passed through the doors of the Woodland Realm and into the forest, many sounds and sensations assaulted them. However, they were accustomed to everything and it did not take them by surprise.

The sun broke through the dense trees overhead in broken rays, casting eerie shadows upon the leaf covered ground. Everything was calm and peaceful as they rode, but the elves took no chances and kept their weapons ready, knowing they might need them at any time.

They headed at a sure and steady course, everyone familiar with their surroundings. It was, after all, their home. They needed no map nor compass, only their heightened senses.

The small group made good progress through the dense forest until the sun was just beginning to set and the end of the forest could be seen. Thranduil ordered that they make camp at the edge of the forest for the night and continue on at first light.

After a couple more minutes of riding, they broke out of the forest and into a wide plains with a roaring river just in sight in the distance. Everyone dismounted their horses (and elk) and set about to prepare for the night. Night watches were set up, the horses were fed, and a meal was prepared.

Thranduil helped Legolas feed Mallos a generous helping of elvish plants that would help the young elk to grow up strong. Legolas giggled as Mallos' rough tongue rubbed against his palm, the calf grabbing up all available food from his hand.

Thranduil ushered Legolas when he was done to the middle of the camp where a makeshift bed had been set up for the king and his young son. Thranduil rested on the blankets tiredly as Legolas snuggled up to him and relaxed.

They brought out some Lembas bread that was passed around for the warriors and guards while Legolas and Thranduil ate their own. Legolas broke off a piece of his and stuffed it into his mouth, savoring the taste. He loved Lembas bread but they usually only ate it when traveling.

The elves chewed quietly on their dinner, not wanting to disturb the peaceful air around them. It was a crystal clear night and it seemed that every single star could be seen. It was a brilliant sight of tiny twinkling stars with just a sliver of moon above them. Even as they looked around them, several shooting stars shot across the sky.

Thranduil laid back on his bed, gazing upwards in wonder. The light of the stars was a treasure to every silvan elf and he knew to appreciate it. So pure. So clean.

"Look up, ion nin." (My son) Thranduil whispered to his distracted elfling who was currently pulling up mounds of grass and making a pile of it.

Legolas brushed the grass strands off his fingers and turned to his ada. Then he lifted his eyes as well and they widened at the sight of the sky. "Wow..." He whispered, amazed.

Thranduil just nodded to himself, wholeheartedly agreeing.

That was not a sight you saw very often. And it was a sight to be treasured.


	34. At Lothlorien

The elven party made excellent time on the rest of their journey. In no time, they were riding into the Golden Wood. Lothlórien.

Right away, elven scouts nimbly jumped down from the trees and surrounded the group. A tall elf walked up to the group as the others remained still. He bowed deeply before addressing King Thranduil.

"Welcome, my lord. We have been expecting you." He said formally.

Thranduil tilted his head in a greeting.

"Please follow us." The sentry requested and with that, turned and began to lead them deeper into the golden wood.

They traveled along the peaceful and quiet woods, making good time. After a short journey then, they had arrived at the inner woods and were brought before the Lady and Lord of the Woods.

Thranduil nodded his head respectfully towards Lady Galadriel and her husband Lord Celeborn as Legolas stood at his side.

"Welcome, King Thranduil, to Lothlórien. We are honored to have you here." Lady Galadriel said with a graceful smile. Her golden hair glistened in the fading light that cast small shadows all around them.

"Thank you, My Lady." Thranduil replied courteously. Then he turned to look down at Legolas who was clinging to his robes. "Say hello, Legolas."

Legolas shyly peeked around Thranduil's robes and looked up at Galadriel, "Hi." He finally said.

Thranduil barely contained a chuckle, "There is no reason to be shy, ion nin. The lady will not hurt you." He said, trying to keep his voice level.

Galadriel's smile deepened and she bent down to Legolas' level, "My my, you have grown so fast since I last saw you, little one."

Legolas' eyes widened, "I have?" He asked curiously.

"Oh yes." Galadriel's eyes twinkled, "You are growing up so fast, elfling."

"But I always feel like I'm so little." Legolas grumbled, instantly feeling less shy.

Galadriel laughed, her voice clear and musical, "Don't be in a hurry to grow up. You have forever to be old, but you will only be an elfling for so long."

"Listen to her words, Legolas." Thranduil cut in.

"Aw man, but I want to be older so I can do grown up things." Legolas grumbled looking down at his feet.

"You will soon enough, young one. Soon enough." Galadriel said whimsically, "Now, why don't you follow Maladrįm here and he will get you something to eat."

At that, Legolas' eyes lit up and he nodded enthusiastically, "Tancave! (yes) Please, I'm very hungry." Legolas looked up at Thranduil, "Can I go, Ada?" (Daddy)

"Yes, you may go." Thranduil waved his hand indifferently.

Galadriel pointed to Maladrįm who smiled at Legolas.

"Thank you, my lady!" Legolas smiled cheekily at Galadriel before hurrying away with Maladrįm.

Once they reached the kitchen's that were located nearer to the first floor, Maladrįm set about finding something for them to eat and spoke to Legolas as he did it.

"So, what are your favorite hobbies, Prince Legolas?" Maladrįm asked, focusing on his task before him.

Legolas peered up at the counter to see what Maladrįm was doing. "Well I like shooting my bow and reading...what 'bout you?"

Maladrįm nodded, "Those are good hobbies. I do not have much time for hobbies, but I do enjoy archery as well. Ah, there we go." Maladrįm added to himself as he finished preparing an elvish sandwich. He handed it to Legolas, "It isn't anything fancy, but I'm not much of a cook."

Legolas grabbed the sandwich gratefully and took a bite, "Yummy! Thank you, I like sandwiches." He took another bite and another before it was all gone. Then, he proceeded to lick his fingers, one at a time.

Maladrįm chuckled. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked.

"Hmm, do you have milk?" Legolas asked just as he finished licking his fingers.

Maladrįm looked around the cooking area before returning to him, "Here you are." He handed Legolas a small mug filled with cool, white liquid.

Legolas brought it to his lips and guzzled it quickly, "Thank again...what was your name? I forgot."

"Maladrįm." The kind elf responded, thoroughly enjoying his time with the peculiar Prince.

"Okay, thanks, Maladrįm."

"You are quite welcome. Are you ready to go now?"

"Where are we going?" Legolas asked, setting the mug down on a counter.

"To your room. Your father and my Lady and Lord have much to discuss. I'm to tuck you in bed." Maladrįm explained.

"Oh really?" Legolas asked, disappointed. He only wanted his ads to tuck him in.

Maladrįm held out his hand and Legolas quickly grabbed it. They walked along the quiet forest floor and soon Maladrįm heard a yawn. He glanced to see Legolas rubbing his eyes, a universal sign for sleepiness.

After helping Legolas get ready for bed, Maladrįm tucked him into the large and cushy bed before leaving.

Once Maladrįm was long gone, Legolas pulled off the covers and slowly climbed off the bed. He quietly peeked out the door before slipping or of the room. He had set his mind on something and wouldn't stop until he got it. He wanted his Ada to tuck him in bed and that's just what he was determined to do.


	35. Interruptions From An Elfling

Legolas scampered along the forest floor quietly, making sure to keep out of sight. He was determined to find his Ada and wasn't going to give up until he did.

He listened for any sound of the king as he wandered around the forest, but no luck. Legolas huffed and headed to another tree to look.

Now, he trudged along much slower. He focused on picking his legs up, one after another. Tiredness crept up on him and he yawned. Blinking several times, Legolas kept walking and didn't see the other elf heading straight toward him.

So they ran right into one another. Both tumbled to the ground in surprise. The older elf scrambled to his feet before helping Legolas as well. Her auburn hair was silky and smooth even though she just fell to the ground.

She frowned and spoke, her voice light, "I am so sorry, little one. I didn't see you there."

Legolas stared up at her in awe, mesmerized.

She seemed to notice that he wasn't harmed and smiled. "What is your name? I don't think I've seen you here before."

Legolas snapped out of it and blushed. He looked down at his feet and that caused the elf maiden's smile to widen. "Uh...L-Legolas. My name's Legolas," he mumbled.

The elf bent down and introduced herself, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Legolas. My name is Amarilyn. But you can call me Lyn."

He looked at her finally and waved.

"Where are you from?" She asked.

"The Woodland Realm," he answered, starting to regain his courage.

"I see. Well, what are you doing out here by yourself so late in the night?" Amarilyn asked. She straightened to her full height and smoothed out her dress.

"N-Nothing." The little prince answered hurriedly.

Amarilyn crossed her arms. "Oh, really?"

"Yup. Nothing at all," he repeated.

"I see. So you wouldn't mind if I escorted you back to your room?" She suggested.

"Oh no! You can't do that!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Because...I-" Legolas stopped himself, realizing he had been about to tell her.

"Because why?"

"Oh fine..." Legolas huffed, "I'm going to find my Ada so he can tuck me in bed cause someone else did and they weren't supposed to. Only he is supposed to tuck me in bed." He explained in a rush, hoping she wouldn't make him go back to bed.

She tapped her chin, thinking through his words. "Hmm, I see. Well, let's go find him then, shall we?" A grin crept onto her face.

"You'll help me?"

"I suppose so, since I'm sure you don't want to go back to bed without him."

"Yes," Legolas responded determinedly, "I'm not going back to bed unless Ada tucks me in."

Amarilyn nodded and held out her hand. Legolas grabbed it and they started walking through the dim woods. The towering trees overhead made it hard for the moonlight to break through, causing the forest floor to be considerably darker.

"Why was your Ada here?" Amarilyn asked after a couple of minutes.

"He had to talk to the Lady and Lord, I think."

"I might know where they are then." Amarilyn said.

Once they arrived at the base of the tree, Amarilyn stopped him. "I think they may be at the top."

"Thanks, Lyn." Legolas grinned cheekily and pulled her towards the stairs leading to the top.

He pulled her hurriedly up the stairs until the reached the top where set on a large platform, resided Galadriel, Celeborn, and Thranduil.

As Legolas' eyes landed on his Ada, he squealed and raced over to him. Thranduil froze, surprised and confused.

He picked Legolas up and set him down in his lap before addressing him, "Legolas, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I wanted you to tuck me in!" The elfling exclaimed.

"You should not have gotten out of bed," Thranduil scolded.

Legolas' lip turned to a pout, "But Ada, I couldn't go to sleep," he argued.

Thranduil shook his head in disbelief, "How did you find me anyway?"

Legolas instantly pointed to Amarilyn who stood respectfully towards the edge of the steps. He waved her over and she obliged, standing next to him in after a moment.

"This is Amarilyn. She helped me find you." Legolas explained.

Thranduil raised an eyebrow, "Well then say thank you." He instructed.

"Oh, yah. Thanks, Lyn." Legolas said sincerely.

"You're welcome, Legolas." Amarilyn answered.

Thranduil frowned and stood abruptly, "Excuse me? Who do you think you are?" He demanded, scowling at Amarilyn.

She looked shocked stumbled back one step. "I don't understand."

"You are just an elf," he spat out, "And you need to learn your place."

Lady Galadriel stood gracefully, "King Thranduil, calm down, please."

"K-King? I-I am so sorry," Amarilyn stuttered, finally understanding.

Thranduil's scowl deepened, "Yes, King. Are you dull?"

"Ada, why are you angry?" Legolas interjected.

"Quiet, Legolas."

Legolas looked down, obeying.

Amarilyn bowed, "My lord, I had no idea. Please forgive me."

Lady Galadriel sighed, "Please leave, Amarilyn." She requested.

Amarilyn quickly obliged and left the platform.

Thranduil sat back down, the scowl finally leaving his face. Legolas looked up at him, his lip quivering.

Lady Galadriel lowered herself back down onto her chair as well, "King Thranduil, it is quite obvious the girl did not intentionally disrespect you or Legolas."

Thranduil rubbed his forehead and eyes tiredly, "I...realize that. I shouldn't have acted like that."

"Ada, please don't be mad at Lyn. I didn't tell her I was a prince. Cause then she would treat me differently." The elfling frowned and itched his nose.

"But you are a prince. She needs to treat you like one." Thranduil insisted.

"Ada-" Legolas whined.

"Legolas, please. Let's just talk about this tomorrow." Thranduil slowly stood up and picked up Legolas, "Let's just get you to bed, okay?"

Legolas nodded, resigned, and curled his arms around his Ada's neck.

They walked down the winding steps and into the forest floor. It was a short walk back to Legolas' room, and soon he was back in bed, snuggled under his covers.

Thranduil leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "Sleep good, ion nin."

"You...too." Legolas mumbled and rolled over, curling tighter around the blankets.

Thranduil smiled faintly and turned towards the door. He closed it with a inaudible click and headed back along the calm forest floor.


	36. Problems In Paradise

"Legolas! Ion nin, wake up!"

Legolas groggily opened his eyes to the familiar sound."Yes...Ada?" he mumbled, half felt strong arms pull him from the comfort of the warm bed and he squirmed.

"Relax, little one. We need to get you to safety," his ada held him tighter. Legolas began to get worried.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we need to leave." Thranduil said evasively. He set Legolas down and grabbed his hand, pulling hi out the door...

And into the chaos.

Brush and trees were on fire, lighting up the dense forest in a frightening way. Elves rushed around, brandishing weapons of all kinds and shouting to one another. But the worst part of the scene was the carnage. Horrible carnage. Bodies of elves were strewn all about the area, bloody and lifeless.

Legolas shrank closer to his father and clutched his hand tighter. "I'm s-scared," he whispered.

Thranduil straightened and gripped Legolas' hand harder as well, "Let's go," he instructed. Thranduil led Legolas through the mess of the Golden Wood carefully. He kept a watchful gaze all around him, determined to keep Legolas safe.

They came upon a small door at the base of a tree, mostly out of sight. Thranduil opened it after glancing behind them to make sure they were alone. He pushed Legolas into the tiny storage area and bent down to his height. "Legolas, you mustn't come out until I come for you. Do you understand?"

Legolas whimpered.

"Do you understand?" the elvish king repeated a bit more forcefully.

Slowly, Legolas moved his head up and down.

"What's going on, Ada?" the elfling asked, his voice barely audible.

Thranduil rubbed his eyes. "I can't explain now, little one. But I promise I will when this is all over."

Before Legolas could answer, Thranduil had shut the door and was gone, leaving a whimpering elfling all alone in the dark.

Legolas waited in the dark for a long time, holding his legs tightly against his chest, shaking. He listened to the outside noises, desperately hoping for his ada to come back soon. He had never been fond of the dark.

He perked up when he heard someone approaching.

The door opened and Legolas was about to hop up to greet his ada, when he saw who it was.

It wasn't his ada. And he shrank further back against the wall, trying to become invisible.

The figure stood in the doorway for a moment before turning his neck outside and saying, "I don't see anything. Are you sure you heard something in here?"

Legolas covered his mouth with his hand. He had led them here.

"Yes, I'm positive. It sounded like a little elf." another voice answered from outside the tree.

"Well then you look. I don't see nothing." the figure shot back. Legolas heard his friend switch places with him. And he had a torch.

As soon as the figure entered, the room was illuminated. It was an adan. Legolas' eyes widened in fright and surprise.

"I told you," the man called to his companion, "Come look."

Both men entered farther into the room and looked down at Legolas.

"Look, an elf child. Just like I said."

"Yah, yah. Whatever."

"What should we do with him?"

"Let's grab him. He might make us a decent amount."

Without any warning, Legolas was grabbed by the man holding the torch and hauled to his feet. From there, the other man grabbed his arms and yanked him to the door. Instantly, Legolas resisted and fought back. He used all the strength he had to fight the men.

They were clearly not pleased and each one took a hold of his arms, taking him against his will. They began dragging him away from the bright fires where his ada had gone and he struggled again with renewed vigor.

"No! Someone help me! Please!" Legolas cried out. One of the men ripped off part of his shirt and stuffed it into Legolas' mouth, effectively silencing him.

"Noisy one, isn't he?" muttered one of the men.

The other and nodded, agreeing. "Let's just hurry. The boss will want us back before morning."

After walking a good distance, the men set Legolas on the ground and sat down themselves. Legolas didn't dare pull the fabric out of his mouth, and instead decided to scoot farther away. Seeing this, the men grinned and chuckled at him.

"Afraid, little one?" one of the men sneered.

His companion chuckled and pulled some things out of his bag that had been slung across his shoulder. "We should get moving." he stated and stood back up. "We've rested enough. Wouldn't want his friends to catch up." the man gestured to Legolas.

Legolas looked at him with wide eyes.

The man grabbed Legolas hands and pulled them together. Then, he wrapped a loop of rope over them, cinching it tightly. The man grabbed a length of rope that connected to Legolas' bound hands and pulled on it. It jerked Legolas' arms forward and he fell over on his face, unprepared. The two men laughed and Legolas was forcefully pulled off the ground. The man pulled the rope behind him and began walking with his friend.

Legolas was forced to walk behind them, arms outstretched. He felt tears trickle down his cheeks, and sniffled once. He trudged on, trying to keep up with the adan's fast pace. Thankfully, elves weren't susceptible to cold because all he wore was a pair of leggings and a thin shirt. He didn't even have shoes.

'Ada, please...find me...' the elfling prayed in his mind. With each step he took, more hope drained away from his spirit.


	37. A New Life

The men walked and walked for a several hours, having left the forest of Lothlórien a ways back. Now, they were heading across the planes alongside the river Anduin. Legolas knew the land well enough from his studies to understand where they where headed. And it wasn't Mirkwood.

They were headed straight for the edges of Fangorn forest. A forest that not even elves dared to enter. Too much was unknown about that wood for anyone with a brain to risk it. Unfortunately, it seemed that Legolas had not been captured by anyone intelligent. Or so he thought.

After trudging along for several more hours, Legolas began to feel weary. He had not eaten anything since yesterday morning and fatigue was catching up to him. The combined elements of his situation were bearing heavily upon the elfling's shoulders. His arms were aching from being forced to have them stretched constantly and tugged in front of him.

He whimpered when he stepped on a particularly sharp rock and felt the familiar tug of the rope as he slowed down to nurse his foot. The rope was tugged again and he tripped, falling onto the ground face first. He heard the men laughing and struggled to stand back up. Abruptly, large hands grabbed his shoulders and hauled him to his feet.

"Try to keep up, little elf," the man said scornfully. Legolas avoided the man's gaze and obediently followed as they picked up their pace.

Finally, they arrived at the edge of Fangorn after quite the journey. There was a camp partly hidden at the edge of the forest filled with men. When some of them noticed their companions returning, they walked over to meet them.

Right away, the men noticed Legolas. "What have you got there, Darren?" One asked the man who held Legolas' rope.

"We found quite the prize at the ol' wood. An elf child," Darren answered proudly and pushed Legolas forward towards the men.

The men ogled him with glares and smirks causing the little one to cower even more. Darren chuckled and set the rope connecting to Legolas' hands in another man's hands.

"Take him to Arleck," Darren ordered, "I'm going to get something to eat."

The man nodded and yanked the rope to get Legolas moving. The elf trudged through the center of the camp, eyes downcast and shoulder hunched. He tried his best to keep out of sight and not be noticed.

A moment later, Legolas was pulled to a stop and he lifted his eyes to see that they were in front of a large tent. The man pulled him into the tent and he looked around it. It was barely furnished with only a bed of skins to one side and a desk by the other. On the desk, an older man rested, his dark eyes studying something on the desk. When they came to a stop right inside, the man looked up.

"Welcome back, Rannen. I see you've brought me something."

The man holding Legolas' rope bowed slightly in respect and nodded, "Yessir. We found him hiding in the Golden Wood."

The man stood up and approached Legolas. He towered over the lean elf and jerked Legolas' chin up, forcing the elfling to look him in the eyes. "What is your name?"

Legolas panicked and memories flooded back to him of when he had been captured by orcs. He quickly came up with a different name to use and answered quietly, "Melh-honin." It was the first name he could think of that wouldn't sound suspicious.

The man let go of Legolas' chin and rubbed his own thoughtfully. "Oh really?" He looked away from Legolas and towards Rannen. "Prepare him."

Rannen frowned, but nodded. He knew exactly what his boss meant. He pulled the rope and yanked Legolas out of the tent. Legolas was confused. Prepare him? What did the man mean? He was already scared enough.

Rannen brought Legolas to another tent and went inside. This tent had another bed of furs, but that was it. On each end of the furs, there was a stake sticking up out of the ground. Legolas stared at it curiously.

Rannen closed the tent flaps and untied Legolas' hands. Legolas looked up at him in confusion.

"Take off your shirt," Rannen ordered the elfling.

"What?" Legolas squeaked.

"Take off your shirt." the man repeated slower.

"Why?" Legolas dared to ask.

Rannen stepped closer to Legolas and growled, "Do it. Now." Legolas stepped back fearfully. He slowly began to undress. He pulled his loose shirt over his head and shivered in the cold.

Satisfied, Rannen grabbed the elfling's skinny arm and pushed him onto the furs. He pulled Legolas hands together in front of him and tied them tightly. Then, he pulled Legolas towards the stake and secured his bound hands around it, forcing the young boy to rest on his knees, his arms outstretched. By now, Legolas was panicking. He tugged on the ropes frantically, his heart rate increasing. "P-Please...please let me go," he sobbed.

Rannen shook his head, "I'm sorry, little one. I must obey my master. Now, let me finish."

"What's going to happen to me?" Legolas asked, his eyes wide. Rannen twisted Legolas around and pushed him down so he was lying on his bare back, arms above his head and still attached to the pole. Legolas hiked up his knees to protect himself from Rannen.

"You will find out soon enough." the man answered. "Now lower your legs." he instructed patiently.

The shaking elfling drew up his courage and shook his head, "N-No."

Rannen sighed and forced Legolas' to lie flat on the furs. He tied Legolas' legs to the other stake so he couldn't move.

"Please...don't h-hurt me." Legolas begged, tears streaking down his cheeks. Rannen pressed his knees on Legolas' legs to keep him still.

"I'm...sorry." was all the man said. Rannen left for a moment before returning with several things in his hands. One of the things was a metal rod with a symbol on the end. It was glowing red.

Legolas realized what he was doing and shrieked. "NOOO! P-Pleas-se no..." he sobbed harder. Rannen sighed and pulled out one more thing from his pocket. A gag. He wrapped it around Legolas' head, silencing his cries. Then, he continued what he was doing. Legolas whimpered through the gag.

Rannen stood up and rolled up his sleeves. Then, he lowered the burning hot brand onto Legolas' lower belly. Legolas screamed through the gag and cried harder. Rannen took a deep breath and slowly lifted the metal brand off the elfling, leaving a mess behind. He symbol had been burned into the child's lower abdomen.

Rannen gently dabbed at the burn with a damp cloth he had brought as well, causing Legolas to sob louder. He removed the rag and frowned.

"I'm sorry, young one." Rannen whispered before leaving.

Not long later, the man in charge, Arleck, entered. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of the cowering elfling, shivering and in pain. "It's just business." he muttered and opened the tent flap wider. Two other men walked in after him.

The one who seemed older to Legolas spoke up, "This is it?"

"Yes, gentlemen. As you can see, my man has already prepared him for you." Alarck smiled. The man nodded.

His companion spoke up, "We'll check him out before we decide."

The first man added, "Yes, we want to make sure he actually is an elf, Alarck."

Alarck loked surprised, "Why, gentlemen, do you doubt my word?"

They both snorted. "You've lied to us before." The older one said. Legolas watched the exchanged fearfully, his vision blurry from crying and the pain of his stomach. It even hurt to breath!

"Well, I can assure that I am not now." Alarck replied, a smirk on his face.

"Alright then. Don't worry, you'll get your money soon enough." they answered him.

"Perfect. I'll be in my tent when you have decided and then we can figure out the payment," Alarck confirmed as he left the tent, leaving Legolas alone with the two men.


	38. Salvation In The Dark

Once the man had gone, Legolas sniffled and turned his gaze to the others. They stalked over to him, grinning. One of them bent down over Legolas and pressed his finger into the fresh burn on Legolas' stomach. The elfling cried out and his body jerked, trying to escape the invading finger.

"Oooh, poor little elf. That doesn't hurt does it?" The other man mocked. His companion removed his finger from the burn and began poking Legolas' ribs. He inspected his bare stomach and then moved to the elfling's tear streaked face. Legolas continued crying and he kept his eyes tightly shut, fear paralyzing him.

The man poking and prodding him suddenly grabbed his jaw and squeezed. "Open your eyes," he hissed. Legolas slowly obeyed and his blue eyes met the dull brown ones of the man. Satisfied, the man let go and stood back up.

"He'll do," the man told his friend, "Let's go pay." With that, both men left the tent. As the tent flap closed, a slight breeze rolled in and Legolas sobbed harder.

"Ada..." he whispered, "please save me. I'm...s-so scared."

After some time, the men returned. Arlack and Rannen came in behind them. Rannen went over to Legolas and began undoing the ropes around his arms and legs. Then, he hauled Legolas to his feet and pulled him in front of the other men. The man who had inspected Legolas came forward and took Legolas' arm from Rannen.

Legolas took a deep breath and drew up the courage to say, "What's...going on?" His voice came out quietly, but the men heard him nonetheless. They smirked cruelly.

"You're ours now, elfy."

The two men left Rannen and Alarck back in the tent and pulled Legolas alongside them. They headed to the edge of Alarck's camp where two horses where waiting.

The man holding onto Legolas pulled out some rope from his saddle bag and tied Legolas' hands in together in front of him before tying the extra rope to the horse's saddle. The men mounted their horses and set them off at a steady pace, Legolas stumbling after them to keep up. He was already exhausted from the events of the day and his stomach hurt badly. The elfling glanced down at his bare stomach and choked back a sob. The burn was beginning to fester and it hurt even to breath.

The sun had just set when the two men and elfling stopped. The men set up a small camp with a fire and began eating some food. Legolas was bound, hands and then feet and was forced to sit near the men. They didn't offer him food and he felt his stomach rumble. It had been several days since he had eaten.

Legolas looked across the plains towards the Great River longingly. He hoped his father would come for him, but now he wasn't sure anymore. He was losing hope and couldn't do anything about it.

Later, after one of the men had fallen asleep, the other sat, watching for signs of trouble. Legolas laid his head down upon the grass and closed his eyes, but sleep evaded him. He tried to readjust, but his bindings prevented him from getting comfortable.

He tried again a little later, and felt something bump his back. Suddenly, he felt his hair being pulled and he was forced to stand, even though he was unsteady. He looked at the man in confusion. He had no idea what he had done this time.

Legolas heard the other man stand up and glare at him. He almost shrunk away from them, but held just enough courage left to hold still.

"What do you think you're doing?" The man holding him growled.

"I-I..." Legolas didn't know what to say.

"Looks like we're gonna have to teach him a lesson, Gaster," the other man piped up. He had been sleeping and his hair was now a mess. He scratched his head, a wicked grin forming on his face.

"W-What did I...do?" The elfling whispered, frightened.

Gaster, still gripping Legolas' hair tightly, nodded to his companion, ignoring Legolas, "I do believe so." Without warning, he struck Legolas across his cheek. It was with such force, that it sent Legolas backwards and he landed on his back, the breath knocked out of him. He wheezed, trying to breathe when he was kicked in the ribs. Legolas curled in on himself as best he could, trying to deflect the blows.

But they just kept coming. One after another. Gaster knew where to strike and he hit Legolas hard with the tow of his boot, harder each time.

"How dare you!" A booming voice growled, anger laced in every word. The kicks stopped as the men turned to find the source of the voice.

But Legolas already knew the voice. It was his Ada. And he had come to save him.

"Ada..." Legolas mumbled out and then darkness overtook him and everything faded away.


	39. A Promise

Voices faded in and out as Legolas lay on the ground. He was vaguely aware of shouting and yelling, but it all seemed so far away. He felt several sensations such as pain, confusion, and fear, but they too drifted in and out as if they were just an illusion or a dream.

Legolas struggled within himself to open his eyes. His body was so tired and he felt like it was telling him to give up. But his Ada had come! And he knew he couldn't give up now. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be held by his Ada. He wanted to become a big elf. He wanted to live.

Summoning some unknown courage and determination, Legolas pushed away the black hole that threatened to engulf him and was brought back to consciousness.

Right away, those distant noises became apparent and right in front of him. Still lying on the ground, he opened his eyes to his surroundings.

It was a whirl of weapons and bodies and movement that even Legolas with his elven eyes had trouble distinguishing what was going on. He caught a glimpse of golden hair in the pale light and managed to cry out.

"Ada!" it sounded strangled and dry, his throat burning painfully. He tried to yell out again, but his voice wouldn't allow it. Instead, a choked sound came out and Legolas rubbed his neck gingerly, trying to soothe the burning sensation.

"Odulen an edraith angin, Legolas!" Thranduil encouraged Legolas. (I'm here to save you) "Hold on!"

Thranduil expertly fought both men without much trouble. There were many elves gathered behind him, watching, but Thranduil had ordered that they stay back. He wanted to fight the men themselves and make them pay for what they had done. The men were clumsy and slow, no match for the elven king.

He knocked one to the ground before slicing his blade across the chest of the other. A strangled and gurgled noise left the man's lips as he sank to the ground.

Knowing the man was as good as dead, Thranduil spun around to the other man who was still on the ground and flicked his sword beneath the man's neck. Slowly, the man raised up his hands in surrender, his eyes and face full of fear.

Legolas watched as Thranduil sliced that man's neck, effectively killing him as well. In a few seconds, the man stopped struggling and went limp. Then, Thranduil turned to Legolas. His whole face betrayed his inner being.

Pain. Enormous pain. Legolas could see it was threatening to overwhelm Thranduil. But the king managed to bottled it down once more and focus on his son.

He rushed over to Legolas, dropping his sword in the process. The other elves quickly secured the perimeter before standing a respectful distance away from the king and prince.

Kneeling beside Legolas, Thranduil gently brushed a strand of dirty blond hair from the elfling's forehead, almost as if he was afraid to hurt Legolas further.

But Legolas couldn't hold it in any longer. He reached up his arms and threw himself into Thranduil's large frame, gasping and sobbing all the while. At that moment, he didn't even feel the pain from everything he had been through. All he felt was relief.

Thranduil snapped out of his own trance and pulled Legolas tightly against him, soothing the sobbing elfling as best he could. The guilt he felt at what had happened was horrible and he didn't fight it anymore. He deserved it. Everything that had happened to Legolas had been because of him. Because of him, Legolas had gone through an imaginable amount of pain and terror.

After Legolas' sobs slowled a bit, he managed some words. "Y-You...c-came for m-me," he hiccuped.

"Shh, of course I did, Legolas," Thranduil said soothingly, "I love you more than you could ever know, ion nin."

Legolas nodded against Thranduil's chest.

"Legolas, I am so sorry for everything. I should have been there. I should have protected you. I should have-"

"No, Ada!" Legolas interrupted. He realized the guilt that Thranduil was feeling and shook his head. "None of this is your fault. It's those men's fault. They did this. But you saved me!"

Thranduil didn't say anything, considering Legolas' words. They did help to ease some of the pain, but he wasn't sure he wanted that. Thranduil truly felt he deserved to be in pain. And he was.

"Ada, are all the men..." Legolas hesitated.

"Yes, little one. They are dead. We found the camp first," the king said quietly. Pictures of the camp flashed back to his mind.

_"Where is my son?!" He bellowed before the men who were on their knees. The camp had been easily taken and now the men were all before him, elven warriors keeping them in place._

_"You'll never get him back now," laughed one of the men. Thranduil resisted the urge to have that man killed instantly and had him brought up front._

_Leaning down into the man's face, Thranduil said lowly, "If you don't tell me where my son is, I will make you suffer."_

Of course, the man had refused to tell him anything so they had had to take drastic measures. But in the end, they had told him everything. Because of that, Thranduil and his men had been able to rescue Legolas much quicker.

"Thank you, Adar," Legolas whispered, hugging tighter if it was possible.

Thranduil didn't say anything, but he also pulled Legolas tighter against him.

Legolas flinched slightly, but Thranduil noticed it. He carefully pulled away from Legolas to look him in the eyes.

"Where are you hurt?" the father asked his son seriously, and perhaps a little bit strictly.

Legolas looked down, not answering. "N-No where."

Thranduil softened a tad. "It's okay, ion nin. Please tell me. I want to help you." He tried to keep the begging out his voice.

"I don't...want you to see," Legolas said even quieter. He was embarrassed from the humiliation he had endured and didn't want to be shamed further. Legolas wasn't afraid of his father, but he was afraid of what his father would think.

"Legolas," Thranduil sighed. "Lay down." he commanded, careful to keep his voice light and soothing.

Trembling slightly, Legolas glanced behind Thranduil at the elves who stood at attention.

Without turning around, Thranduil ordered, "Give us a moment. Ego." (be gone)

Right away, the elves turned away and took several strides away from Legolas and Thranduil, keeping their backs facing the two elves. Satisfied, Legolas gingerly laid down on his back.

"I will be very gentle," Thranduil promised, watching Legolas' eyes for signs of fear, "I promise."

Carefully, Thranduil pulled the waistband of Legolas' leggings down on one side at the instruction of Legolas. But what he saw made him gasp. He covered his mouth to keep the bile from coming up at the sight. Legolas had been branded!

Thranduil put the waistband of the elfling's leggings back up and lifted Legolas up into his arms. "It will be alright now, Legolas. I'm am going to take you home, okay?"

Legolas nodded and hugged his slim arms around Thranduil's neck.

"But, my Lord, I thought we were going back to Lothlorien?" One of the elven warriors spoke up.

"Not now. My son needs to be home. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn will understand."

"Yes, Sir."

Back at the Woodland Realm, Thranduil laid Legolas down on his soft sheets as a healer came in behind them. The trip back to their home had been swift, all them elves making haste for Legolas. It was clear that he needed to be home.

Legolas looked up at his ada fearfully when the healer asked him to show where he was hurt the worst. The elfling was still embarrassed by his brand and didn't want anyone to see.

"Legolas, she is only here to help," Thranduil said patiently.

Slowly, Legolas showed the healer the brand. She kept a calm demeaner, even though inside she was quite horrified. Gently, she washed the burned skin and applied some soothing salve. That eased Legolas' pain somewhat as the healer moved to his damaged stomach.

Once she had finished, Legolas was tucked under the covers and all snuggled in with his ada at his side. Thranduil stayed there, on the edge of the bed, watching Legolas rest.

But at one point, Legolas stirred and drew his gaze to Thranduil. "Ada?" he called out, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm right here, ion nin. What do you need?"

"Can you snuggle with me? An ngell nîn?" (Please) Legolas requested innocently. His voice was so light and hopeful that Thranduil gave in right away. He shed his heavy outer robe and slipped beneath the blankets beside Legolas.

The little prince curled up against Thranduil and whispered, "Le melin, Ada." (I love you)

"Le melin, henig." (I love you, my child)

Legolas started to close his eyes, when Thranduil said something else.

"And Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever forget that."


	40. Author's Note

Hello there, everyone! This is just a special chapter I set apart to say a few things.

First, I must say some thank yous over and over to many people.

Thank you to my mom who helped me when I was stuck on a chapter, comforted me when I was too emotional during a chapter, and gave me so many ideas. Then above all, thank you, Mom, for giving me your time. I couldn't have asked for more.

Thank you to my special brother next, you are truly such a sweet boy. Thank you for encouraging me and wanting me to read the stories to you all the time, you made writing it so much more worth it. Thank you so much!

Next, thank you to my wonderful cousins, Evara and Aris ( they aren't their real names, but that's what I call them on here for confidentiality)! You guys are such an encouragement to me and I truly appreciate all the ideas you gave me, the shoulders you gave me to cry on (haha, literally and figuratively), and for the enthusiastic comments on this story! You guys are amazing:)

Thank you to a special friend, GadSul! You are another reason I didn't give up on this story:) Thank you for all the comments, and encouragement! It means so much to me and I can't even express it enough.

Thank you to the rest of my friends for your encouragement as well! I couldn't have done it without all of you being totally understanding and awesome even when you had no idea what was going on..lol.

And finally, I want to give a humongous thank you to YOU! Yes, you. You read this and that is why I write. I right to share things I enjoy with others and when someone reads something I had written it truly makes my day:) And at this moment, this story as twenty-eight THOUSAND views and almost one thousand five hundred votes! I just can't... But seriously, you are the one who did that, and I am so grateful for you and every single reader of mine. Thank you again and again.

Guys, this has been such a journey for me that I cannot express it enough in words! I have loved this journey I have been on with you, and I am sad to see it end. But let us remember,

_All that is gold does not glitter,_

_Not all those who wander are lost;_

_The old that is strong does not wither,_

_Deep roots are not reached by the frost._

_From the ashes a fire shall be woken,_

_A light from the shadows shall spring;_

_Renewed shall be blade that was broken,_

_The crownless again shall be king._

_-J.R.R. Tolkien_

Let us not give up hope and always keep thi_s_ in our hearts:

_Even the smallest person can change the course of history._

_-Galadriel (J.R.R. Tolkien)_

Thank you for the wonderful journey, my beloved readers. We shall meet again.

Ithildae


End file.
